Book Two: Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary
by StoriesToRead
Summary: The second book to the rewritten Harry Potter Series. Vanice Crypton loves to read. Draco Malfoy doesn't. Lydia Serpance prefers not to...and you know about Crabbe and Goyle. But when the Salazar Five find Tom Riddle's Diary, secrets, relationships and chambers will be opened. But then again, an ordinary year at Hogwarts. *Disclaimer: Do not own HP, just new plot
1. The Old Battered Diary

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALETTA!"

Confetti, balloons, streamers and pixie dust went flying, covering each and every one us from head to toe. Aletta's cake was three feet high with two layers, buttercream pink frosting designed to have edible flowers blooming from here and there, and on the inside was pure vanilla goodness, all flawlessly made for her eighth birthday.

"Van, you're totally covered in pixie dust." Lydia laughed, brushing off a long streamer that had caught in her hair.

"I'm not the only one." I smiled, picking off the extra confetti in Aletta's dress.

Beside us, there was a towering pile of large presents, all beautifully wrapped, topped with giant bows and in bright vivid colors.

"May I open them now, Daddy?" Aletta asked him, standing up and looking over at them.

Looking away from the conversation he was having with Mr. Serpance and Mr. Malfoy, he nodded and smiled, chuckling.

"Go ahead dear. Open them all, but make sure you - "

"Yes, I'll thank everyone." She giggled, running over to the first one, which was a tall orange wrapped one with a fairly big blue bow.

I rushed over to check the tag before she ripped it to shreds. It was from the Malfoy's. Taking a step back, I watched as she struggled to pull off the bow, and Draco walked over in his nice black clothes, tugged gently at the end of the ribbon and the box fell away elegantly.

Inside was revealed to be a new miniature Nimbus Two Thousand and One, being held up by a polished stand. To my left, my Mother began thanking Narcissa, who was telling her that it wasn't necessary. I could hear my father doing the same, while Lucius was saying it was the newest model and he had it made for her especially.

I gave Aletta a nod and she went to give thanks, and I looked at Draco and shook my head, smiling. He was looking smug.

"That was a very nice present, Draco." I said, thanking him.

"It was nothing really. I've got my own at home." He said, puffing out his chest a bit.

Holding back the temptation to roll my eyes in the same room as my parents, I chuckled and looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were stuffing their faces with food while their mothers were frowning disapprovingly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw that it was Lydia, who had a triumphant smirk on and was holding a lovely medium sized box in her hands. Once she noticed I was watching, she went and sauntered off to Aletta, giving her the gift and patting her head. Interested, I saw her open it and there was a large silver hair brush, with a delicately carved handle.

"Ta-da!" Lydia giggled, waiting for an excited reaction. All she got was a puzzled look from Aletta and a scoff from Draco.

"Really? Like, here, watch." She huffed when no one reacted. "It's an Insta-Style Brush."

Taking the brush and turning Aletta around, she separated her raven hair into two parts. Then, on one, she brushed the hair down and it became instantly straighter and shinier. She did the same on the left, but instead it bounced and curled itself up into gentle locks of curled hair.

The mothers all clapped and smiled.

"What a lovely gift for her, Lydia." My mother said, admiring it.

"How very sweet." Narcissa agreed, smiling.

"That's actually really nice." I pointed out.

Aletta became instantly overjoyed once she understood and took the brush, taking turns changing the styles of her hair.

"I knew she'd like it." Lydia sighed proudly.

Afterwords, Crabbe and Goyle presented her with several books that popped to life and played out on the pages, which Aletta loved, and the parents gave her extra clothes. Finally, it was my turn.

"Just one more gift." I said, snapping my fingers.

Skibby popped to my right and I looked down at him.

"Her present. Now." I ordered, and he nodded, then silently disappeared, only to come back several seconds later.

He was holding a large golden cage with an emerald velvet cloth over it. Flutters came from inside and Aletta jumped to me, giving me a hug.

"Thank you-thank you-thank you!" She squealed, hardly keeping still.

"You don't even know what's in it yet!" I laughed, putting her on the floor. "It's a rat."

Her smile flickered and Lydia elbowed me.

"That's _so_ not a good thing to like, give a kid!" She hissed.

Placing my hand on the top of the cloth, I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"I suppose you're right...I hope this is better then."

I yanked the emerald cover off, and a white and toffee colored barn owl was shown, pecking at its feathers and hooting.

"You're always playing with Tawn, so I decided to go get you your own." I said, seeing the look of joy on her face.

"Vanice, that is so thoughtful of you." My father praised.

"What are you going to name it?" Asked Lucius kindly.

"I'll name it...Bartholomew." She giggled, coming up with the most creative name.

Everyone laughed, and the dinner ended, but not the party. The parents went off to speak in private, Aletta went to play with her new toys with Tawn and Dember, and the five of us walked to my room, making jokes and eating cake.

"Don't drop any, Goyle." I warned, sitting next to Lydia on my bed.

"I won't."

"Well I have something important to say." Draco announced, taking his last bite of the buttercream cake.

We looked at him for a while, waiting for him to speak when Lydia groaned.

"Are you going to like, say anything?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Of course not!" He scoffed. "This is so important, that it needs to wait so the tension will build."

"That doesn't make sense." Said Crabbe, putting his empty plate beside the rest.

"I want tarts..." I murmured, tapping my chin. "SKIBBY!"

Not noticing I had made everyone jump, I smiled as my house elf appeared with a platter of fresh tarts.

"H-here you go Miss C-Crypton." He stammered, placing the platter on my glass table and picking up the dirty plates. "An-n-nything e-else?"

"That's all. You can leave."

"Can you believe we're going back to school in like a week?" Lydia asked us, taking a tart and biting into it.

"Don't even remind me Lydia." Draco said, sitting down on my white couch.

"Why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, because Dobby hasn't been there when Dracey like needs something." Lydia explained, looking at her nails. "And that totally gets him worried and mad, 'cause who will pack his stuff?"

As I was about to make the point that house elves are around for that, there was three soft knocks at my door and I quickly knew who it was.

"Come in, Aletta." I told her.

Holding out the arm that her owl was perched on, she swiftly walked in and closed the door behind her, making the grand impression she was hiding something.

"What's like, wrong?" Lydia asked her, laying her head on my lap.

"Guess what I heard our Mum's and Dad's talking about?" She asked us, giggling and lowering her voice.

"What?" Said Goyle.

"Well," she said, kneeling down on my rug. "I really didn't catch the whole part...but it's another plan for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

We all stayed silent in surprise. She wasn't supposed to know anything about him. Or about any of the plans. Once we had gotten home after our first year, my mother and father had told me that they were very proud of what I had done for The Dark Lord. That I was on my way to make the family name known. I just nodded and smiled, though I wasn't a hundred percent sure what they were referring to. Afterwords, I was told that I was only to listen to Snape and Archidia; only mix into the plans unless they told me to; to keep my nose clean and stay sly.

And to make sure all of this was kept secret from anyone that wasn't the Malfoy's, Serpance's, Goyle's or Crabbe's.

So naturally, if I was told all of this in such a broad and undetailed manner, I would've expected for Aletta not to know anything at all. Then again, she is a very bright girl and only so much of the activity that goes on will go unnoticed by her in our Manor.

"If you want to know more, they're still talking about it. You can hide in corridor next to the lounge. That's where they're talking." Aletta continued, petting Bartholomew. "And I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thank you Alett. You can go play now." I told her, smiling.

"Sure thing!"

She skipped out, closing the door behind her and leaving us wondering.

"Should we?" Draco asked, standing up, looking excited.

"I totally want to know." Said Lydia, getting off me and looking at the door.

"Us too!" Said Crabbe and Goyle in unison.

"Then it's settled." I said smirking, going to the door and opening it. "Follow me."

Making sure no one was in the halls, I sprinted to the corridor that led to the lounge with the rest of them at my heels. As we got there, I saw that there was only a small area for us to listen through the wall. Two large pedestals were restricting our space and if we tried to move them, we would risk making too much noise and getting caught.

"What're we going to do?" Crabbe whispered.

"Vanice can like sit on someone's lap. She's like the smallest one." Lydia said, kneeling near the wall.

"Am not." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"You are." Draco said smiling, sitting down behind Lydia.

"Sit on Draco's lap." Goyle suggested. "Crabbe and I have to stand for us to hear."

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I didn't dare glance at Draco. Instead, I sucked in some air and shrugged, not looking back.

"Well alright. Just don't complain that I'm heavy Draco."

And with that I quickly sat down on his crossed legs, trying to stay still and listen to the voices behind the wall. Underneath me, I felt him become rigid, slowly relax, the lean against the wall, keeping his hands away from me.

"...The Diary was kept in a safe place I assure you all..." Lucius' voice said.

The sounds were muffled and quiet.

"... -ruxe. Once it's taken a life, it will become more than just a memory."

"But who will be the person to be sacrificed?" My father's voice asked.

"Someone who is gullible enough."

"The plan is settled. Leave the Diary in here, we cannot risk anything happening to it." Lydia's mother advised.

There were footsteps, indicating that they were leaving the lounge, and we pressed against the pedestals and each other, praying that they wouldn't be able to see us. This was not the way I wanted to die, and I surely would if my parents found out I was spying on them.

"The children are with Vanice." My mother told the parents, leading them all downstairs.

Once they were at the staircase, which was around the corner of the corridor, Lydia stood up and began tip-toeing to the lounge.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I want to see that Diary. Duh." She said, then looked back and smirked. "You two seem cozy."

Confused, I looked down and the heat in my face rose. Unknown to me, Draco had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, most likely when our parents had walked out to make sure we weren't seen. He immediately dropped his arms and shoved me off, making me fall onto the hardwood floor.

"Ow!" I said, trying to keep my voice down. The embarrassment I felt was slowly descending and being filled up with anger. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Draco muttered behind me, standing up and walking to Lydia. He hissed something angrily to her and walked into the lounge, leaving her with a surprised expression on her face.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks quickly, then walked over to help me up.

"Thank you." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

I followed them all in, still confused and irritated. Caught off guard due to the lights all off, I bumped into Lydia and fell back onto a couch, groaning in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staying on the couch.

"Like, where's the lights?"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and snapped my fingers. The lounge was illuminated by a small handful of candles that were place around the wall. Now that there was light, you could see that in the middle of the room was a wooden table. And on top of the was an old small book with a black shabby cover.

"Want to bet that's the Diary?" Draco said, looking at it from a distance.

"You're all acting like it's totally going to bite you." Lydia giggled, walking towards the table to pick it up and examine it. "It's fifty years old!"

"How do you know?" Asked Crabbe.

"It's says so, dummy. On the cover. See? It's like fading." She said pointing it out.

"It doesn't seem so special." Commented Goyle.

"You never know." Draco spoke up. "Father says that some of the books the Ministry's confiscated are dangerous but they seem perfectly fine."

"Well then we'll like never know..." Lydia pouted, turning the Diary around in her hands.

Getting impatient, I snatched it from her hands and opened it, looking for any writing. All there was in the entire book was a name, T.M. Riddle, written in smudged ink on the first page.

"Just a name." I told them, raising an eyebrow.

"That can't be just it." Draco said, putting his arms on his hips.

Ignoring him, I gave it back to Lydia.

"See for yourself."

After it was passed around and proven to be empty, I noticed a quill on the table with a bottle of ink. It seemed freshly used.

"But..." I mumbled, confused.

Picking up the quill, I took the Diary from Goyle and sat down on my knees, prepared to write when Lydia tugged at my elbow.

"What are you doing?! If they see that we wrote anything we're so dead!" She exclaimed, her eyes as big as saucers.

"But it was freshly used, and where else is there paper?" I told her, keeping the quill above the paper.

By sheer luck, I saw in slow motion the drop of ink that was close to dripping fall onto the page of the Diary, and everyone took in an deep breath of fear. It made a small blot and just as I was about to close the cover, I saw the ink shine on the page for a second or so, and then as though it was being sucked into the paper, vanished.

"Woah!" Crabbe whispered, and I looked back to see all of them with a shocked expression.

"It just disappeared!" Draco said, kneeling besides Lydia.

"Boys, go keep guard." Ordered Lydia.

They nodded, hesitating at first but then quickly went to wait by the door.

"I wonder..." I said, wanting to test it.

Eagerly, I picked up the quill and wrote, "Vanice Crypton, Lydia Serpance and Draco Malfoy would like to know why this Diary is so important."

Oozing back out of the page were words with a different handwriting.

"_Your surnames are very familiar. How did you come by my diary?"_

These words, faded away as well, and we all were mesmerized as I began to have a conversation with a book.

"Our parents." I wrote back, nearly tipping over the ink bottle.

It answered back almost immediately.

"_Your parents, as in Lucius Malfoy, Xavier_ _Crypton and Reverend Serpance?_"

"Yes, them precisely." I answered, my hand beginning to shake with anxiety.

_"They are very close friends of mine. They've told me much about you all...I faintly remember you, Vanice."_

"Who exactly are you?" I wrote quickly, confused.

"_Watch._" The writing said, and in larger font, the name **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE** was spelled out, then in the next few seconds was rearranged.

We were all silent with shock and excitement.

The letters had spelled out:

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

As those words began to fade, new ones began to surface.

"_I am just a memory that was kept conserved, but I met you in my future. I cannot and will not explain to you much through this Diary, but as told to me by Archidia and Snape...though young, you are all my loyal followers."_

We nodded, but soon felt stupid, knowing the book couldn't see.

"We are," I paused to think of a respectful title, "my Lord."

"_Perfect. I take your word, for you helped me in my attempt to be revived...as your parents are aiding me as well."_

I glanced at Lydia, who was holding her hair in awe. She looked up and pushed my arm, nodding for me to continue.

"Ask like what the plan is!" She hissed.

Becoming nervous, I dipped the quill in ink and began to write.

"What is the next plan?"

"_You need not know yet. I'm sure faithful Snape will advise you. But your assistance may be required..."_

"We will do whatever we can." I scrawled, hoping for an answer.

"_I will only tell you once, and you will keep it among yourselves. You may not tell your parents, nor Snape and his wife:_

_The Chamber of Secrets must be opened by a foolishly naïve victim. Someone worthless of loosing. Your parents are steps ahead of you all, and your assistance will only be needed to assure of the plot's smooth transition._

_You will learn in soon time what this all means.*"_

As I was about to answer back, the cover blew shut, as if an invisible wind was blowing in the lounge that we had forgotten we were in.

"I take it as no more questions." Draco mumbled, breaking the silence.

My hands still shaking, I placed the book and quill where they were and stood up, looking at them all.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Lydia asked, walking slowly with me to the door.

"I have no idea..." I said, my heart pounding.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**DID YOU ALL LIKE?! I am sooo excited! So many things will happen in this book...and...DRANICE! What? Who said that?**

**ATTENTION! I am holding another contest for the CoverArt for this book! If you are interested, please PM me as soon as possible! I will answer faster than you can say Quidditch with the rules and prizes.**

**Thanks for reading, R&R, F&F and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	2. The Fight in Flourish and Botts

The following week, Draco had sent all of us an owl, and I had ignored it completely.

"Dear, you have a letter." Mother had said when it arrived.

"Hogwarts?" I asked, looking up from my desk.

"Draco."

"I'd rather not read it." I mumbled, continuing to read Dragons and Goblins.

"Vanice!"

"Oh alright." I sighed, not wanting a lecture on politeness. I stood up and took it from her, and as soon as she left my room, I had tossed it into my fireplace.

So when my father received an personal letter on behalf of my missing response to the first one...I wasn't very surprised.

"Vanice, where is the letter?" Father asked, walking into my room the present day.

"The Hogwarts one is on my desk." I told him, pointing to letter from my bed.

"The one from Lucius." He said, hinting he was not in the mood to play around.

"Mother said that was from Draco." I said, sitting up.

"It was an invitation from the both of them. To be of company to Diagon Alley." My father told me, a bit angry. "The impoliteness of not responding, much less not even _glancing_ at their letter is an insult to the Crypton name."

Wincing, I looked down at my lap.

"I'm sorry."

"Now," Father said, standing at my doorway. "Whether you wanted to or not, it is no longer your freedom of choice to pick. You will go to show that we are not ignorant people. Understood?"

"Yes Father."

By that afternoon I had made sure I was not anymore trouble. An hour before I had to leave, I made sure I was ready: my hair and makeup made; robes clean and fresh; wand and extra Galleons ready.

"So glad you could join us, Vanice." Said Lucius when I arrived at their Manor.

"Thank you for inviting me." I answered, bowing my head slightly. "I'm sure my father discussed the incident with the previous letter?"

"He did. All is fine. We will be leaving immediately." He snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared, looking nervous and in pain.

"Y-yes M-Mast-"

"Go get Draco and the rest of the children." He hissed, glaring at it.

"Y-yes Mast-ter."

We left quickly once everyone had entered, and when we arrived at Diagon Alley, it was packed with wizards and witches, all buying for different purposes. You could mostly make out Hogwarts students running in and out of shops, waving lists around and playing with their wands.

"Alright, who brought their list?" I asked once we were walking along the streets.

"I did." Draco said, pulling his out.

"So did I." Crabbe and Goyle said.

"Duh. I did too." Said Lydia.

"Well that's good. I brought mine." I said, taking everyones lists and beginning the read. "Let's see...it says we need _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2, Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Tr _- **OW**!"

Falling backwards, I used the hand that was holding onto the lists and rubbed my forehead, pouting.

Lydia came over to help me up, laughing a bit and smiling.

"You like, walked into that sign." She said, pointing to a large wooden sign that was swinging from our meet.

"Follow me. I need to do a few errands before we go buying you all new supplies." Mr. Malfoy said, oblivious to my incident.

We kept right behind him, and stayed even closer when we turned the corner into Knockturn Alley. My father at times walked through here, and I've accompanied him when I would be allowed.

There was an aura that you could never place and it sent chills up my spine. In the distance we saw what looked like the largest shop, but opposite was a window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. Two shabby-looking wizards were watching us from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other.

An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles was hiding an aged witch. She was holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails. She leered at us, showing mossy teeth.

We walked into a a shop called Borgin and Burkes after Lucius, and I was intrigued by all the rare merchandise. A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling.

"Wicked..." Draco whispered.

Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to us and saying, "Touch nothing."

We all glared at Goyle, who had reached for the glass eye.

"Ah, Mr. Borgin."

A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted - and young Master Malfoy, with friends - charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced -"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Selling?"

Not wanting to listen, we all walked around, looking at the interesting stock.

"Look at that." Goyle said, pointing at a withered hand on its cushion.

"It looks dead." I noted, walking over to it.

"And totally gross." Lydia said.

"I wouldn't touch it, if I were you." Warned Draco.

Holding back a smile, I started looking at the objects for sale. I paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals, Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed - Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date.

"Relax your hand!"

"I can't it's stuck!"

Spinning my head to my right, I saw Goyle trying to free himself from the grasp of the withered hand with Crabbe panicking beside him.

"I told you not to touch it!" Draco hissed, pulling Goyle.

I laughed with Lydia, covering our mouths with our hands and keeping out of Mr. Malfoy's hearing distance.

"You're so dumb." Lydia giggled, walking back to Lucius.

"Done," said Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come, children - Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

Keeping close to the group, we walked out into the small shops that were specialized for Dark Arts. As we started heading back to Diagon Alley for our supplies, another old witch stopped to show us several mirrors. I tried to ignore her and continue walking, but Lydia stayed behind, listening to her speak.

"Vanice! They're called Forever Mirrors!" Lydia exclaimed, pulling me back.

"I wouldn't trust that..." I whispered, tugging at her arm.

"I can just look at myself when I want to...like pictures but it's my reflection!" She said, reaching to grab one.

Widening my eyes, I yanked her away, picking up the pace to catch up to Crabbe.

"Nope. You've gone bonkers. I bet it takes away your soul or something."

Draco looked back at us, confused. A second later he shook his head, most likely deciding it was better not to ask.

"Come on, my father said we could go off in our own, and to meet at Flourish and Botts later on." He said.

Leading us to a stand near the middle of Diagon Alley, he bought us five large vanilla-and-caramel ice cream cones.

"Thank you." I said, then took a large bite of the ice-cream.

Moments later I regretted that decision greatly as a bad brain-freeze started, and I started stamping my foot in pain, gritting my teeth.

Lydia and Goyle began laughing besides me, nearly tipping their sweets over.

"Sh-shut up!" I hissed, holding my head and whining.

Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around mine and took away my cone gently. A small hard candy was being placed into my mouth, and the pain began to subside as soon as I had began to suck on it.

"Ice-Cream Subsider." Draco's voice said. "You shouldn't bite into your desserts like that."

Blushing slightly, I nodded and reached out to take my cone back.

"Right, sorry."

"Let's go shopping!" Lydia giggled, wiping her face with a napkin.

Agreeing, we all began walking together, examining the fascinating shop windows. Draco walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies, and we stayed for awhile, seeing the new brooms and Quidditch team merchandise.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand and One!" I sighed, staring at it.

Through the window behind the broom was a small pink sign, and as my eyes adjusted, I grinned as I saw it was Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. I dragged everyone off to buy sweets and candy.

Next door was Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, and I stopped slightly. I could've sworn I saw that unmistakable red hair...

"Let's _go_, Vanice." Lydia said suddenly, grabbing my sleeve.

An hour later of exploring and shopping, we headed for Flourish and Blotts.

"This is absurd!" I groaned, seeing that we were by no means the only ones making our way to the bookshop.

As we approached it, we saw to our dismay a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed

by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

**GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.**

"Isn't he like the one that all of our books are from?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow in excitement. "He's is so cute!"

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around our mothers age. A harrassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now..."

We squeezed inside, making our way to a staircase that led above the chaos. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. I grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 for each of us, then handed them out, leaning against the railing before us.

"Look who it is." Draco suddenly sneered beside me.

From the view we had, all we could really see was the entrance and the line that lead up to the table that was being used by Gilderoy Lockhart. Yet, it was unmistakable that Potter, Granger and Weasley were there, waiting near the front of the line.

"What a surprise to see them in a shop." I smirked, rolling my eyes.

Minutes later, Lockhart came slowly into view, taking his seat at the table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

"He is so attractive." Lydia sighed, looking down and shoving her books at Goyle.

"He really isn't that bad..." I agreed, giving my books to Draco.

I heard the boys begin to mutter, but my attention was on Lockhart, who had then leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Scarhead's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause.

Besides me, Draco seemed even more irritated that he suddenly already was.

"Nice big smile, Harry," I heard Lockhart say through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

"Rubbish." Crabbe muttered.

Lockhart threw an arm around Potter's shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-"

The crowd applauded again, and we scoffed loudly.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Might as well give it to Weasley. He can't afford them anyways." Lydia snapped, crossing her arms.

"We should let them know." Draco hissed, walking down the stairs.

I walked behind him and saw Potter walking right up to us, not even noticing himself.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said Draco with a sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," I continued. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said the tiny red haired girl besides him. She glared at us.

"Potter, you've like got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Lydia.

"Oh, it's you," said a voice, and we looked up to see Weasley. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Draco. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

He went red, then dropped his books into the cauldron and started toward Draco but Potter and Granger grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Ron!" said another voice, which belonged to Mr. Wesley himself, struggling over with the Weasley Twins. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

And all too familiar voice spoke behind us, and the smirk we had grew even wider.

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, glaring in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Lucius. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into the little girl's cauldron that looked like the rest of the Weasley's and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

We all glared at them, sneering and smirking.

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than his children.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Lucius, his pale eyes straying to Muggle parents, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower - "

There was a thud of metal as a cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf.

"Uncultured pig!" Lydia and I yelled at Mr. Weasley as the boys cheered Lucius on.

Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all our heads; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over.

"Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant.

In an instant, it all stopped, just as quickly as it started. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding the old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at the girl, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" Pulling himself upright, he beckoned to us and swept from the shop.

"My mother is going to be enraged." Draco muttered, staying behind his father.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**I'm glad you all liked that second chapter, and I love the reviews I've gotten! Thank you also for all the follows and favorites!**

**Please, PM me with ideas or anything you'd like me to add, or just PM me!(: also, please keep in mind I am still looking for someone to draw the cover!**

**•Q.O.C...**

**-Would you swoon over Lockhart?**

**Thank you for reading! Remember, Review, Follow, PM me and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	3. Gummy-Sounds?

"Like, move out of my way! Stupid First Years!"

"That's _our_ cabin. So I suggest getting out."

The small First Years that had settled themselves in looked at each other in panic, then filed out, flinching as they saw Crabbe and Goyle.

Lydia made her way to her usual spot and threw her small bag on the ground, fixing her hair and opening the small table that was folded into the train wall. Crabbe slid the cabin door shut as soon as we were all inside, then emptied out his pockets onto the table, creating a large pile of sweets and candies. Sitting down besides Draco, I yawned and began to close my eyes, planning to take a short nap on the way back to Hogwarts.

"Vanice, don't fall asleep." Draco said, shaking my shoulder.

I groaned angrily, still mad at him for shoving me off his lap at my Manor.

"Listen, I want to tell you all what I had said was important." He said, continuing to shake me.

"Oh right...I like totally forgot about that." Lydia giggled.

"What is it." I mumbled, leaning on the arm that was shaking me.

"I'm our new Seeker."

I sat up, looking at him with disbelief.

"You're joking." Said Lydia.

"I am not." Draco scoffed, clearly liking the attention. "Father bought the whole team new brooms in order to... _push_ their decision for their new Seeker."

The train chugged forward and we closed the blinds, wanting to hear what Draco had to say without any distractions.

"...and then Marcus Flint sent an owl, letting us know I had gotten the spot."

"Well, congratulations." I said, rolling eyes, still somewhat holding my grudge.

Draco glanced at me, and his grin flickered before diminishing into a small smile.

"Uh, thanks."

Changing the subject, Goyle opened a bag of Licorice Wands and spoke up.

"They aren't on the train."

"They who?"

"Potter and Weasley. Granger is all alone, but they aren't even on board."

I closed my eyes, ready to take a nap and leaned on Draco's chest, not wanting to hear a rant about Potter.

.

**...**

.

Hours later, I felt soft movement and shuffling, and I groaned, wanting to stay asleep longer. I had forgotten I was on the Hogwarts Express and was having a pleasant dream of sweets and Quidditch.

"Uh, Vanice...? Vanice wake up. We're here."

It sounded like Draco, and he was holding onto my arm.

"Here where...?" I mumbled, shuffling and staying put.

"Hogwarts."

I struggled slightly to open my eyes, still very drowsy. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and scratched my head, moving my hair around.

"Vanice, no! You're messing up your hair!" Lydia's voice exclaimed.

I felt hands begin to run themselves down my hair, and I knew it was Lydia attempting to fix it.

"Alright, alright." I yawned, finally widening my eyes and standing up.

Everything was packed up, from the sweets to our small bags, and we seemed to be the last few people still on the train. There was only a number of fourth and fifth years lagging behind, and through the window you could see the group of students heading to the boats.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" I asked, getting off the train and picking up my pace to reach the rest of the students.

"Well you were totally knocked out!" Lydia said, grabbing an empty boat.

We rushed into the Great Hall, and the sight yet again astounded us. Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over the four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling sparkled with stars.

Trying to make our way to our seats without seeming late, we saw that the Sorting Ceremony was about to begin, and the first girl called up was the stupid red haired Weasley.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called, and we smirked happily.

A very tiny, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head.

"Snape's missing." Draco said suddenly, and we looked at the Staff Table, seeing an empty spot.

Gilderoy Lockhart was several seats down, dressed in robes of aquamarine. McGongall was there, as was Flitwick, Professor Sprout and even Archidia.

I waved at her and she smiled, raising her goblet towards me in a Welcome Back.

The feast continued after the Sorting was finished and we stuffed ourselves full with turkey, chicken, ribs, bread, carrots and peas; mashed potatoes, pies, rice, beans, hot dogs and burgers.

"The food is always so good." Crabbe said, reaching over to grab another chicken leg.

"So is the dessert." I giggled, sipping from my goblet.

As Dumbledore gave his final words before bed, I saw Archidia stand up to leave early, going out the back door of the Great Hall.

Out of the corner of my eye I also saw Felix Rower begin to walk up to me, smiling and running a hand through his seemingly perfect hair.

"Vanice, how are you?" He asked, giving me his hand to help me stand.

Everyone was beginning to leave to their Common Room's and Dormitories, and Lydia was giving me a glare, more so directed towards Felix since he was not really liked in my... circle of friends.

"Fine, thank you Felix." I said, giving him a weak smile.

"That's great." He said, then pointed to the end of the table. "Archidia is looking for you and Lydia. She sent me to tell you."

"For real?" Lydia asked skeptical.

"Honest." Felix said, and Archidia gave us an impatient look.

"Alright, thanks Felix." I said, walking over to her.

"No problem." Called Felix as I kept walking. "Maybe we should talk more!"

"As if." Lydia huffed, then ran to give Archidia a hug.

"Hello Lydia." Archidia laughed.

"Hello." I smiled, giving her a hug as well.

"As a welcome back, I have a lovely surprise for you two." She said, hugging us back then leading us to the dungeons.

"What is it?" Lydia asked, twirling her hair in her finger, which had gotten longer and lighter, yet it felt just as silky, despite the sudden waves that had appeared.

We had all changed slightly over the summer. Lydia and I hadn't grown much, but my hair got slightly longer, if even possible, darker, and we both had begun to grow the slightest of curves near our chests and waists. Draco and the boys had only gotten taller, from what we could tell.

"You'll see...now stay silent." She ordered, opening a small closet door. "Stay in there and listen."

Raising an eyebrow, we both stepped inside and saw it was dark and cramped, filled with jars of Potions ingredients. There was another door that was in front of us, and Archida closed the one behind us. Under the door was a small opening on the bottom that allowed light to creep in, and I immediately recognized we were in a supply closet in Snape's office. It was cold as usual and a sudden slam of a door made us jump. Judging by the footsteps, there was three people, and by the sudden voice that began to speak, it was Snape, talking to the usual two dunderheads.

"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"

Lydia elbowed me and I covered my mouth to hide my scoff. Archidia was giving us the gift of hearing Potter and Weasley get yelled at. This was too good to be true.

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it -"

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"

"Car?" Lydia and I whispered confused.

A moment later, we understood, as it sounded like someone had unrolled a parchment of paper.

"You were seen," Snape hissed, "**FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES."**

He began to read aloud:

"_Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police... Six or seven Muggles in all."_

Lydia held the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, and I agreed.

How could they be so stupid and be seen?

"I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" Professor Snape said. "Dear, dear... his own son... "

Lydia and I exchanged smirks.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

"That tree did more damage to us than we -" Weasley blurted out.

"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."

I felt Lydia's fingers wrap themselves around mine, and she had her fingers crossed. I held back a laugh and imagined how pale-faced they must look at the moment.

Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and we were sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him back.

"Sit," Her voice said, "Explain."

Weasley launched into their story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.

We rolled our eyes.

"-so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to them.

For once I agreed with her.

"I - I didn't think -"

"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."

There was a knock on the office door and when it was opened, the room feel silent.

After a while, a voice that Lydia and I recognized said, "Please explain why you did this."

It was Dumbledore, and we nearly jumped with joy. He sounded so disappointed in his favorite student.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Weasley in a hopeless sort of voice.

We leaned in closer to the door in hope.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Weasley.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall.

Lydia pinched my arm in anger and I nearly yelped, then whacked her in annoyance.

"But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree - surely acts of this nature -"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility."

"Come, Severus, there is a delicious-looking custard tart that I want to sample-"

And with that, Snape reluctantly swept from his office with Dumbledore, and from the sound of it, it seemed it was just them two and Professor McGonagall.

"You will both get a detention." She said coldly.

Glancing around, I saw a small hole in the wall besides the door, and grinned, looking through it.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I have to leave now as well."

When the door had closed behind her, Weasley let out a long, low whistle.

"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.

"So did I," said Potter, taking one, too.

"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Weasley thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them."

"Too lucky." Lydia hissed under her breath.

When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept refilling itself) they rose and left the office.

As soon as they were minutes away, I unlocked the door and walked into the office, looking around and sighing.

The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of curious things. I went over and picked up a sandwich, biting into it.

"She didn't even take points!" Lydia exclaimed, taking a sandwich as well.

"Just a detention, not even a weeks worth." I muttered, taking a seat.

There was a knock at the office door and Lydia and I jumped, then Archidia walked in, smiling.

"Well?" She asked, then raised an eyebrow at the platter of food.

"They like flew in on a _car!_" Lydia told her angrily.

"Oh, but they were so scared when Snape caught them." I laughed.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed the show." Archida said, then placed her hands on our shoulders. "You should be heading back to the Common Room. The password is Retortia."

The castle was quiet. I held the plate of sandwiches up and Lydia carried a bag of sweets, making our way to the dungeons. We walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and when we reached the dark brick wall that led to our Common Room, Mrs. Norris began meowing from around the corner.

"Retortia!" I hissed, not wanting to get caught.

We quickly scurried inside, hearing her meows get louder and closer. Seeing the Common Room basically empty, we began heading to our rooms when Lydia pulled my sleeve and nodded to the boys dormitories.

"Let's go tell Draco. I'm totally sure they're still up." She suggested. "And would like, love to hear this."

I shrugged, agreeing with her idea and let Lydia lead the way to their bedroom, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" I hissed as we reached the door. "Draco! Open up!"

There was a sudden shuffle from the other side of the door and it slowly creaked open, with Crabbe looking at us with a confused expression.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"We have food and something to tell you all." I said, raising up the plate of sandwiches.

"Let them in, Crabbe." Draco's voice said.

Nodding, he opened the door and let us through, stealing a sandwich as I passed by. Crabbe closed the door behind us and I noticed that the boys dormitories seemed fairly the same as the girls. Draco's bed was on the far right, then there was an empty one, and after that was Crabbe's and Goyle's. I placed the platter on the trunk in front of Goyle's bed an saw Draco laying down on his, tossing a ball around.

"You all seem to be having a blast." I giggled, going over and pulling Draco upright.

"Like, guess who Archidia let us eavesdrop on?" Lydia asked, sitting down on the unoccupied bed and emptying the sack of sweets.

"Who?" Asked Draco.

"Potter and Weasley."

Lydia and I began to excitedly tell them what had happened, starting with Felix telling us to meet Archidia, until the end where she gave us the bag of free sweets and platter of extra food to bring down to the Common Room.

"I would pay good money to see them get yelled at like that again." Draco smirked, completely satisfied with the story.

I giggled and examined at the pile of candy near Lydia. There was several chocolates, Bertie Botts Bean's and Droobles. As I was about to pick up a Chocoball, I saw a new blue box of candies that I had not seen before. I picked up up and read its name aloud, "_Gummy-Sounds._"

"Gummy what?" Lydia asked, dropping her Cotton Quill.

"I have no idea," I said, turning the box around and reading the label. "Eat a gummy and release a jungle of sounds. Colors and noises vary."

"Lemme see." said Goyle, taking a blue one.

We stared at him intently as he chewed it, and abruptly began to bellow like a whale. Lydia laughed and Goyle shut his mouth, smiling. He opened it again, and no whale sound came out.

"It's a one time thing I suppose." Draco said, the popped a green one into his mouth.

As soon as he had swallowed it, he began to meow, in a much more likable tone than Mrs. Norris.

"That's adorable!" I giggled.

Smiling, Lydia handed me a purple one, and I in return gave her a yellow one.

My mouth began to feel numb as soon as I had swallowed, and as I opened my mouth, I flinched. The sound I had let out was a giant crack of thunder. Draco began to laugh and Lydia let out a loud crow of a rooster.

"That is so cool!" I chuckled.

"My turn." Crabbe said.

He began to chew on a green one, closing an eye in thought.

"Open up." Goyle told him, and Crabbe let out the sound of a siren, making Lydia and I begin to laugh again.

This was definitely a great way to start off the year.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**They're back in school! **

**Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows, and thank you so much for the kind reviews! I love them and I always try to respond by thank you in PM if you do review! There was one particular reviewer that I could not PM and that was ****_Electrik Emeralds_****. I loved your long and detailed review, LOVED IT. Thank you!**

**•Q.O.C...**

**-What would you have done if the gate closed on you to Platform 9 3/4? **

**Thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow, check out the first book to this sequel and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	4. Pesky-Pixies-Mandrake-Howler-Anomies!

The next day, I must admit, was even better than the day before. Things started to go great from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling which was a plain blue sky.

Lydia and I sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco, who seemed to be avoiding Pansy Ramsey's gaze.

"Mail's due any minute, Mother is going to send more fudge again." Draco told me.

I smiled at him and began to eat, but sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. At the Gryffindor table was a sudden explosion of noise as an owl crashed into Granger's food.

"Erol!" We heard Weasley cry, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet.

From our side, we could see a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh my Merlin..." Lydia giggled, pointing at the red envelope.

Immediately, Draco and I began to snicker and laugh. They had gotten a Howler. We expected it to explode any second now, and Theo Nott elbowed Blaise Zabini who began to alert everyone else.

We saw Weasley reach to open it and we quickly covered our ears.

A roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

**_"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE -"_**

Mrs. Weasley's yells, we guessed, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Weasley sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

**_"- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED "_**

Even though we were stuffing our ears, the sound made itself through, making every word audible.

**_"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."_**

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from his hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. A few people laughed including us and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

We had no time to dwell on this; Professor Snape was moving along the Slytherin table, handing out course schedules. Draco snatched mine before I had wrapped my hand around the parchment and smirked.

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder gently before taking it back. On the schedule I saw that we had double Herbology with the Gryffindors first.

"Great." Lydia said sarcastically, and we left the castle together.

We crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. Nearing the greenhouses we saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout.

"Wait, we're like working with _earth_?" Lydia gasped, squirming around.

"What did you think Herbology meant?" A voice snapped, and we spun to face Pansy.

"Hello _Draco_." She said, waving.

"Er-"

"Go away Pansy Ramsey." I said, crossing my arms.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled angrily, making a face that resembled a fat cow.

"Then what else will make you leave us alone?" Lydia spat.

"Alright students!" Sprout's voice suddenly called.

Relieved, I turned to see her walking down to us.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Mother faint. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. Most likely because of Lockhart, he was basically at her heel.

There was a murmur of interest. I raised in eyebrow in question.

We had only ever worked in greenhouse one before - greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. I caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. Lydia grabbed my arm and squeezed, clearly scared of all the plants and dirt.

We walked in and pushed through to the middle area, using Crabbe and Goyle as shields. We put on our gloves and I laughed as Lydia struggled to put hers on, using only her forefingers and thumbs to touch them.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." She whined, frowning.

"Lydia, grow up." Draco said, chuckling.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench.

"I call pink. At least let me have that." Lydia sighed, fixing her hair.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" She asked, and I lifted my hand slightly, knowing Granger would be waving her hand around as well.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she said, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

This time I shot my hand up, determined to beat Granger. And to my pleasure I did.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," I said promptly.

"Precisely. Take ten points for Slytherin," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. Everyone except Lydia, who was angrily hanging in the back, with her arms crossed and face annoyed. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. Lydia happily took hers, putting it on without whining. I reached over and grabbed a pair, when Draco came up behind me and gently placed some over my ears, smiling and blushing slightly.

I giggled and did the same to him, fixing his hair that was slightly tussled out of place. The earmuffs shut out any sound completely. Lydia elbowed us suddenly, smirking, then pointed to Professor Sprout.

She had on some pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, then rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

I saw Lydia's fingers curl in disgust and her face turned slightly green.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. She then dusted off her hands, gave us all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"I think I'm totally going to be sick." Lydia said, closing her eyes.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," Sprout said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

We looked at each other in thought since we were five.

"That's fine..." Said Lydia softly. "I think I'll just like pretend to work..."

"Just relax." I told her, rubbing her back.

After that we didn't have much chance to talk. Our earmuffs were back on and we needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes.

Draco pulled his out with struggle, and once he did, he made the mistake of sticking his finger in it's mouth. He winced, then angrily stuffed the Mandrake in its pot. You of course couldn't hear a word, yet I was laughing as he had his incident.

Professor Sprout made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth.

By the end of the class, Draco Crabbe, Goyle and I were sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Lydia was trying to restore her calm breathing, and kept her distance from us as we trekked back to the castle for a quick wash.

"That was nearly impossible!" Crabbe exclaimed as we headed to Defense Against Dark Arts.

"My back actually hurts." I sighed, adjusting my books.

"Oh, here," Said Draco, taking my books from my hands. "Let me carry them."

"That's sweet, Dracey." Lydia giggled, and before we could respond, a high pitched voice caught out attention.

" -could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

We rolled our eyes and Draco placed my books on a bench near the patio, stalking over to Potter.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

We followed behind him, Crabbe and Goyle flanking us. We snickered and saw Potter begin to get red in the face.

"Everyone line up!" Draco roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Potter angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up a small Gryffindor, whose entire body was about as thick as my broomstick back home.

"Jealous?" said Draco, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across _my_ head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Lydia and I laughed while Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Weasley angrily.

"Watch your mouth." I snapped, standing besides Draco.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Draco. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. _"If you put another toe out of line' - "_

A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this, and I snickered appreciatively.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," I smirked. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house -"

"What's all this, what's all this?"

Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward us, his turquoise robes swirling behind him.

"Who's giving out signed photos?"

Then Lockhart flung an arm around Potter's shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Smirking, we picked up our books and slid back into the crowd.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at him. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Creevey fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind us, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and we began to walk, laughing at Potter's embarrassment.

"He so self-centered." Lydia scoffed, walking into the class and sitting down.

There was only two to a table, and Lydia had sprawled her feet on the other chair besides her.

"Like sorry, Van. My feet are so dead." She sighed apologetically.

"That's alright. I'll sit with Draco." I said, taking my seat.

He smiled and sat down besides me right as Lockhart walked in, grinning widely.

He reached forward, picked up Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

I raised an eyebrow and heard a few people laugh softly, while others gave weak smiles. Draco made a face and shook his head in disappointment.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz."

I groaned and Lydia slammed her feet down in annoyance.

"Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -"

"I didn't even read them!" I said under my breath.

"I don't think anyone did." said Draco.

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

I glanced down and read the fort few questions before crossing my arms in irritation.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_71. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

"How am I like supposed to know this?" said Lydia behind us.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

"Harmony, ha!" I hissed, and Lockhart gave us another roguish wink.

Draco was looking at him with disbelief; Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with silent laughter.

"... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact-" He flipped her paper over, "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

I slammed my fist against the table in annoyance, making the ink bottles shake slightly.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business -"

"Take ten points for Gryffindork." Draco mimicked, making us chuckle.

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of myself, I leaned around my pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Lydia began to lower her head cautiously.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held our breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. "

A Gryffindor couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at him.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" The Gryffindor choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Oh no." I moaned, seeing Lockhart place his hand at the cage door.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!"

And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Longbottom by the ears and lifted him into the air, which would've been hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass.

The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than the danger of poking a sleeping dragon. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window.

Lydia and I were hit with sprays of ink, Draco had been hit with a book and Crabbe and Goyle were showered in papers and quills.

Within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Longbottom was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

"_You_ do it!" Crabbe yelled, ducking under a table.

Lockhart rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed,

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Longbottom, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

"My father will h-"

Draco's words were cut short as the bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. We pushed through everyone and ran towards the empty corridors, catching our breaths before realizing how ridiculous we looked.

Lydia's perfectly brushed hair was now covered in knots, doused in ink with a quill sticking out from the back. Her face was equally smeared with ink and she seemed close to tears when she saw her reflection in the corridor floor. Crabbe and Goyle had paper cuts along their cheeks and fingers, with even more parchment stuck around their hair. Draco had a large bruise on his nose, with scratches along his face.

"Stupid, good-looking Lockhart." Lydia sniffed, heading to the Common Room.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Jeez, a lot of chaos in this chapter! Now, I still need more entries for the cover art. ****_BallaSiebenaler_****, you haven't answered my PM's but please get back to me on that! I love your drawings!**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed and PM'd me! Means a lot(:**

**• Q.O.C...**

**-Anything in particular that you would like to be added? (As in maybe a HP joke, a big funny foreshadow?)**

**Thanks for reading, remember to R&R, F&F and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	5. Lydia Spills The Who Fancies Who

The rest of that week transitioned on smoothly. After the incident with the pixies, we had made sure that in every DADA class, we were the closest to the exit, just in case the tables turned again. Draco had already started Quidditch practice, and he seemed very joyed, not just because with every practice he was closer to playing against Potter, but because he loved the sport itself.

Lydia and I hadn't attended any of the practices yet, only Crabbe and Goyle. We usually stayed around and talked in the Common Room while they were outside, and the day after the DADA mishap (which was the first Quidditch practice for Slytherins), Lydia had pulled me over to talk.

"Draco seems to fancy you." She sang, and my heart skipped a beat, along with my face burning so much you could fry an egg.

"Lydia be quiet." I snapped, then lowered my voice. "We're just being friendly."

"Like, why do you both deny it!?" She exclaimed angrily, not saying another word.

"You _both_?" I asked, widening my eyes. "Have you talked to him about this too?!"

"Like, duh! Even Crabbe and Goyle like agree. You two are perfect for -"

I hurled a pillow from the couch at her, beginning to panic.

"I'm sorry Lyd! I just- please don't, I mean..." I stammered stupidly.

"Well." She huffed, fixing her hair. "I won't make like, promises that I'll keep out of it, but just like, pay attention!"

I stopped questioning her. Draco, fancying me? It could be...but then again, he was very thick-headed at times...

The rest of the days went by with that thought spinning around my head, popping in and out at the worst possible times. It caused me to lose concentration in classes and made me somewhat paranoid. Nothing new happened to distract me until the following Saturday morning. We had just finished breakfast in the Great Hall when Marcus Flint told Draco he had to go to Quidditch practice in an hour, by Snape's suggestion.

"Go on ahead." I told him. "We'll be in the Common Room all day anyways."

"Why don't you er- come and watch? So you won't be, I dunno, bored?" Draco asked, running a hand through his hair.

Lydia and I glanced at each other and shrugged in agreement. I led the way back to the Common Room and we changed into warm robes. The temperature had begun to drop as it was nearing October, and the winds were picking up slightly as well.

We made our way to the Common Room where Draco was waiting with the other team members, and I saw that him and Felix were having a glare-off, but they both snapped their heads up once we approached them.

"Where are you heading, Vanice?" Felix asked happily, as though he ready knew.

"Draco was sweet enough to invite us to watch the practice." I said, pinning my hair back.

"Did he?" Felix said, smirking and glancing at Draco. "Well, you won't be seeing much of him. He barely focuses."

"Shut it, Rower." Draco spat angrily.

"Alright, alright, Let's start going to the field." Marcus Flint announced, then looked at us.

"Are you two coming?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." Lydia said, smiling.

"Well then hurry up, we're heading to the fields." He said, then walked out of the Common Room with the Slytherin team following behind.

Lydia and I walked on Draco's sides, staying silent and feeling a bit like Crabbe and Goyle.

As we walked out into the field, we saw several people in red robes flying around already, but stopped as soon as they saw us.

"I don't believe it!" Our chaser hissed in outrage. "The Gryffindor's are here!"

Flint made no indication that he was worried nor angry, he merely continued walking, straightening himself slightly and lifting his head.

"Flint!" bellowed the Gryffindor Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Flint said, smirking smugly.

Marcus Flint was larger than Wood. There was three girls on their way, and I realized they were their Chasers. There wasn't any girls on our team, but we all stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to them all. Including Lydia and I.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape.

`I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."'

I couldn't help but grin as I saw the look of surprise on Wood's face. Lydia smirked and we saw that Draco was hanging in the back of the group, not being able to be seen from the front.

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

Draco proudly walked to the front, wearing a smug expression, holding his broom and seeming very amused.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said one of the Weasley Twins.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Nice." I said under my breath.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount."

"As for the old Cleansweeps," Felix smiled nastily at the Twins, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives - "sweeps the board with them."

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. They were silent, and I crossed my arms as Lydia leaned on me.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Weasley and Granger were crossing the grass to see what was going on, and were very unhappy to see us.

"What's happening?" Weasley asked Potter. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

He was looking at Draco, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Draco, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Weasley gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him. Lydia and I let out a cold laugh, knowing he has no better.

"Good, aren't they?" Draco continued smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter, even Felix.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Granger sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

I glared at Granger and was about to open my mouth when Draco spoke.

"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little _Mudblood_," he spat.

There was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Draco to stop the Twins from jumping on him. Lydia and I widened our eyes at his words but quickly restored our expressions to something that would not be mistaken as surprise. I took a step closer to Draco and grabbed his hand quickly, knowing someone was going to pull a hex.

At that moment, Weasley plunged his hand into his robes, and pulled out his wand.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" He yelled, trying to point at us from behind Flint.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of his wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

I stayed quiet, and Flint moved out of the way to let us see.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Granger.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

As soon as we saw the slugs fall out, we were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. Draco was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support, and I was on my knees, trying to catch my breath as Lydia was laying on her back, laughing her air out.

The Gryffindors were gathered around Weasley who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"Want to try again, Weasley?" I called out, still laughing and clutching my stomach.

Draco and Felix laughed even louder, and Weasley gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.

Potter and Granger supported Weasley out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest, and the rest of the Gryffindors let their eyes follow before turning back to us.

"You're a horrid rotten boy!" One of the girls screeched at Draco.

Catching his breath, Draco looked up and shrugged.

"I've been called worse." He admitted before chuckling.

"I'm going straight to McGonagall." Wood threatened, walking around the slugs Weasley left on the floor.

"You do that." I said, rolling my eyes.

The Gryffindor team angrily cleared out of the field, following Wood reluctantly.

We laughed one last time as they walked into the castle, ignoring the slugs that were crawling around and the trouble we might be in.

I glanced down and saw I was still holding Draco's hand, and I smiled stupidly.

"Alright, mount your brooms." Flint said, then looked at Draco and I. "Draco, your girlfriend can sit in the stands."

Several heads turned to look at us, including Felix and Lydia. Felix seemed irritated and stalked away, going to get the Quaffle while Lydia smiled, scrunching up her nose in happiness. Draco looked at our hands and blushed, but to my relief, didn't let go.

"Right, I'll go walk her then." Draco told him, then pulled me off to the high seats in the stands.

We reached the stairs and he loosened his grip on my hand slowly before completely letting go. The awkward tension grew and I wanted to speak but I was completely sure anything I would say would come out a garbled mess.

"Er... sorry if I embarrassed you Vanice..." He said sheepishly, as he attempted to melt the tension.

I searched for something- anything to distract me from the oncoming conversation. I focused on the silver and emerald blurs and prayed the blush that had appeared would fade.

"Um.._did_ I embarrass you?" He continued awkwardly.

I noticed as I looked at him he averted his eyes.

"No it wasn't that..." I stammered, "Well it's just, uh..."

"It's fine, I mean, you're not really my g-girlfriend..."

"Right," I choked out, then immediately mentally slapped myself. "I mean...Not that I mind...not really..."

"Well...why not?" Asked Draco, a smile creeping up on his face.

We had gotten to the Slytherin seats where I'd be watching, and I kicked the ground as I racked my mind for an excuse. Instead I stuttered foolishly.

"I uh...er...Lydia ...ah -"

"Oh she's been talking to you to has she?" He interrupted sharply, glaring at her from the top.

She was taking her time, obviously giving us a moment to speak alone without her interruptions.

"Kind of... yeah." I felt relieved at the sudden change of subject.

Silence extended between us so the only sounds were the whirl of speed and wind and the gentle thump of balls being thrown and caught.

"Well she's kind of right...in a way," Draco said softly. "...I mean in fact I fancy you quite a bit."

I froze and attempted to process what he has just said. Draco fancies me...he wouldn't mind me being his girlfriend... Lydia... was right...? At the same time, Draco had widened his eyes as if he was surprised with his statement.

"Malfoy! Hurry up, you can talk to your girlfriend later, you're wasting training time! " shouted Flint.

"See you after p-practice, Van." Draco told me before kicking off on his broom and joining the rest of the team.

I fell down onto the nearest bench and held my head with my hand, dizzy and confused. There were quick, light, footsteps running to me and I knew it was Lydia. She slammed herself down besides me and wrapped her arms around my torso, giving me a hug and squealing into my ear.

"_What did he say, what did he say, what did he say?!_" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"Lydia!" I shouted, pushing her off and wrapping my arms around my legs. "He just said he fancies me. Alright?"

She eyed me as though a second head had just popped up on my shoulder.

"Alright? Like what do you mean he **JUST** said?! **VANICE YOU TWO FANCY EACH OTHER AND I'M TOTALLY SURE HE DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD TELL YOU SO SOON! YEAH, I SO SAW THE LOOK ON HIS FACE!" **She yelled at me, springing to her feet and pointing at Draco, who was busy dodging oncoming Bludgers.

Covering my face with my hands, I mumbled to her, "I know he did and that's the problem."

"Like, why is that a problem?" Lydia asked, calming down and crossing her arms.

Giving a big sigh, I looked at her.

"Because what if we lose interest, then what happens to the Salazar Five?"

Raising an eyebrow, she sat down and crossed her legs in thought.

"I like, don't think that'll happen, I mean I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She said after a while of silence. "You should totally just go for it."

"I want to Lydia, I do..." I mumbled, glancing up at her. "I've been fancying him."

"Alright then. It's like, settled." Lydia said and clapped her hands, then stood up and bellowed to Draco. "DRACEY, SHE FANCIES YOU TOO!"

Amused, I rolled my eyes and looked up at Draco, who had shot his fist into the air in victory as if he had just caught the Golden Snitch. I smiled and then abruptly Felix shot towards Draco, who had managed to dive down in time to avoid impact.

"Felix is totally jealous!" Lydia sang before taking out her comb and brushing her hair. "But like who cares."

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Don't even regret this chapter. I finally did it.**

**•Q.O.C...**

**-What do you guys think?(:**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry but due to family issues I have not had any access to my phone until now. My apologies and hope you all R&R, F&F and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon! :D**


	6. The Blood On The Wall

**PLEASE READ BOTTOM! THANKS!**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Lydia and I sped through the First Floor halls in panic, dodging other students and ducking out of teachers reaches. We sprinted around a corner and came face to face with an empty corridor, which was open to three exits.

"Vanice!" Lydia screamed in fear. "I totally don't wanna die yet! I haven't even bought my dream closet!"

"There!" I shouted, pointing to a door at the end of the right hallway.

Running at full speed, we dove through the door and fell face first onto the cold ground, not realizing where we were.

"What if he finds u-"

"Be quiet!" I hissed, covering her mouth and dragging her under the sinks of the abandoned bathroom.

"Oooohhh, where are you, you sly soon-to-be-slimy seconds?" A voice called from above us, and we froze in fear.

Peeves was looking for us. More like hunting us. Weasley had somehow convinced him that Lydia and I wanted a prank off, and he was chasing us with a bucket of mud, frog mucus, bogies and slug slime.

"Peeves, go away!" A second voice said, sounding very much like a depressed whining moan.

"Myrtle! Miserable moaning Myrtle!" Peeved cried in joy. "Two un-slimed seconds ran in her- OY!"

We stopped three feet from the door, muttering under my breath. Lydia glared at me with dagger like eyes as I accidentally coughed again, silently cursing my cold.

"There you are!" Peeves laughed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy girls, Peeves?" A squat ghost of a girl screeched at him, her face half hidden behind lank hair and thick pearly glasses.

"Go back to moping Myrtle." Peeves chuckled, taking out the bucket full of our downfall.

"Leave her alone, Peeves." Lydia snapped, taking a step closer to the door.

"Don't pretend you care!" Myrtle moaned. "You'll probably throw another book at me next-"

"We do care. We just want to-"

"Friends for Myrtle! For ugly pimply Myrtle!" Peeves interrupted, swaying the bucket around. "I've heard them say they want to be your friends!"

"Friends?" Myrtle asked, and Lydia and I saw the hope in her eyes before she even said it.

Holding back the look of disgust on my face, I grabbed Lydia's arm and opened the bathroom door.

"Myrtle, if you really want to be friends... you must know where the Bloody Baron is, right?" I asked, knowing Peeves would leave us alone if we bluffed.

The bucket full of disgusting slime and mud fell to the ground in a sudden movement, and Peeved began to nervously laugh.

"Bloody Baron- oh well look at the time, I have to bother Filch, well- goodbye!"

He flew through the door and left, leaving us cold and untouched by the frog mucus. Lydia and I gave a sigh of relief, closing our eyes and catching our breaths.

"Now we're friends, right?" Myrtle asked, floating around us.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at her, elbowing Lydia to do something.

"Uh..." Lydia began slowly. "We, like, have to go to the Common Room now... So we'll like, see you later."

She gave her a quick wave before yanking me out from the bathroom and running out of the corridor, making sure we stayed out of sight.

Her crying and moaning carried out through the Main Hall until the Grand Staircase, where Lydia and I began to pick up our pace, hoping she wouldn't be on our tail next. As we rushed back to the Dungeons, I felt a cold gush of air sweep by me and I shivered, stopping in the corridor and holding my arms.

"Again?" Lydia asked me, looking back. "You should just go and get that Pepperup potion."

"I'm fine." I told her, ignoring the whispers that began to float into my mind again.

_"...open...kill..."_

Behind us, footsteps began to get louder and closer and we turned around to see the boys skidding to a halt at the end of the hallway, scrambling to catch up to us.

"Vanice! Lydia!" Draco said, with Goyle and Crabbe right behind him.

"Peeves didn't get you?" Crabbe asked quite surprised.

"We couldn't keep up." Said Draco, giving me an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, we need to, like, take Vanice to Madame Pomfrey." Lydia said, crossing her arms annoyed. "I totally almost like, _died_."

"Why? What's wrong?" Draco asked in worry.

I smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Nothing, I'm just sick again."

"That Pepperup potion will make smoke come out of your ears." I heard Goyle say, and I turned my head to face them.

"But it _will_ help." Crabbe added.

Draco shook my shoulders in encouragement, and I sighed, knowing there was no way out if it.

"That's it." Draco said, and we walked to the Hospital Wing, Lydia still very paranoid about Peeves.

"What can I do for you, dears?" Madame Pomfrey asked, walking around helping other students.

"One Pepperup potion please." I told her.

I went and sat at a cot, watching the smoke come out of several students' ears, making me shift in nervousness.

"Right away." She said, running off to the supply cabinet.

Besides me, Lydia plopped down and began to play with my hair, giggling.

"You're going to look so funny." She said.

Madame Pomfrey came back quickly, placing a small glass filled with a bubbly red liquid which emitted a small puff of black smoke on the side table, then looked at us and smiled, walking away to help a Ravenclaw.

"Drink it, drink it." Crabbe and Goyle chanted, chuckling.

"Oh, be quiet you two." I sighed, taking the glass and bringing it to my lips.

It tasted nothing like pepper. It was spicy and hot, yet it didn't burn as much as I would have thought. As I swallowed the potion full, steam began to slowly drift out of my ears until I looked like the Hogwarts Express engine. Crabbe and Lydia began to laugh, while Goyle and Draco were trying their best to keep from chuckling.

One thing for sure, I felt the cold melt right away.

"I want a tart." I mumbled, pouting.

**_..._**

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end. The lake rose and you could see more water life in the Common Room, which made everyone much calmer and relaxed. Marcus Flint had told the Quidditch team that they were on break, not wanting to risk getting anyone sick. Draco was very happy, gladly spending the few days before Halloween helping Lydia and I dodge Myrtle and messing around with Ginny Weasley, who kept popping about in the dungeon corridors.

"Draco, have you noticed the Gryffindor's practicing more and more?" I asked him when we had scared Ginny Weasley off days later.

"We'll be fine." Draco assured, walking with me. "Ten times faster our brooms are, I tell you."

At the moment, we were heading to Transfiguration through the rain, which was about to start in ten minutes. We calmly walked to the Courtyard, using one umbrella and staying fairly close to each other as we passed the Hufflepuffs that were huddled together, whispering and laughing.

In the distance under the cover of the stone pillars, there was a glint of long blonde hair and two other figures, which were cowering in fear from the yelling that Lydia was making.

"**-AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I'M BEING TOO PROTECTIVE!**" She screeched, then Draco and I skidded to a halt, seeing that her mirror was broken on the floor. **"THAT MIRROR WAS LIKE A WINDOW, BUT IT WAS A MIRROR!"**

Making sure we didn't make any noise with our wet shoes, I instinctively hid behind Draco and began to pick up the pieces, while he tried to calm her down. Her wet hair was shaking drops of water everywhere and Crabbe was shaking his head to the side feverishly while Goyle was staring at Lydia was wide eyes.

"_Reflecto Repairo_." I mumbled, pointing my wand at the shattered glass.

Immediately, the mirror restored itself and was fixed.

"Wicked." I said, then proudly stood up, holding it in the air in front of Lydia's face.

"Got it." I said, smiling as she took it in gratitude.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, ignoring the boys who were slinking back into the classroom.

"_...rip...tear...crush..._"

I paused and sighed, holding the sides of my ears while continuing to walk, biting my bottom lip in the process.

"Again?" Draco asked, shaking off the umbrella.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"That's so weird..." Lydia said, wondering. "Maybe you have like two heads inside your brain..."

"Maybe she's _too_ sick." Crabbe joked, rushing back into the classroom before anyone else could lash out at him.

I rolled my eyes and sat down in a desk, Draco taking his seat besides me and Lydia in front of us. All around the classroom were cages filled with owls, rats, toads and other animals. Professor McGonagall walked into the room, smiling at all the pets. As she stood in front of the class, a black raven was standing on a wooden stand, and she took out her wand.

"Now, I have taken the liberty of bringing all of your animals to today's class." She began, using her wand to open the cages, causing all of the owls and rats to scurry to their owners.

Tawn flew onto my books, ignoring Draco's barn owl, who was proudly showing off its wings. Lydia's black cat was stepping over Crabbe's books as he tried to move them aside. Crabbe and Goyle both had lizards, which were beginning to munch on their homework.

"Animals are a lot like their owners..." I mumbled.

"Now, we are going to turn them into goblets...like so," McGonagall said, pointing her wand at her raven. "One, two three, _Vera Verto_."

The bird slowly shifted into a crouched position, its feathers turning glossy sliver until it was a small silver goblet.

A murmur of excitement began and we went to work, laughing at all our triumphs but becoming worried at our mistakes, hoping our pets wouldn't be angry.

At the Halloween dinner that night, the rain was lashing at the ceiling, which was now inky black, but inside of the Great Hall was festive. It had been decorated with the usual live bats, vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

What was the most interesting part that night was actually after the feast. We were all going to our dormitories, loud, and happy when in the next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

"Keep moving!" Draco snapped, angry that he had bumped his nose.

We growled and pushed through the crowd, wanting to know what was happening. The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as we spotted the hanging cat. Potter, Weasley, and Granger stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Something was shining on the wall ahead. We read slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

**the chamber of secrets has been opened. enemies of the heir, beware**

_**'The Chamber of Se- So that's what The Dark Lord meant, Slytherin's heir...is using someone foolish?... How clever.'**_

Then Draco shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the crowd as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. Lydia and the boys followed, seeing the Professors begin to arrive.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Alright, so a lot of people have been favoriting and following, and that's fantastic! It's just that I don't get much reviews. I appreciate the PM's, it really makes me happy, and so do reviews! Please, try to pitch in! Everyone is part of the story once they've done their part(:**

**Now, on to the less serious stuff... I've tried to make Lydia more... 'blonde'. Do you guys like her more like that? Or less 'blonde'?**

**Also, I've made Crabbe and Goyle speak more, and Draco more open since he is more of a main character now.**

**Be warned, cute fluff will be in later chapters, very soon!**

**If anymore has ideas to add, small jokes to put, please, don't be afraid to PM me or comment!(:**

**If you do PM me for the first time, I will respond as soon as I can, considering right now I'm in Arizona for vacation! :D **

**If you're a regular PM'er, patience please!**

**-Q.O.C...**

**•Are you a Pureblood (read books and seen the movies), Half-Blood (only read the books), or a Muggle-Born (only seen the movies)?**

**Now, remember to F&F, R&R, and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**

**Buh bye~!(:**


	7. Let's Play Pansy In The Middle!

Potters head snapped in our direction, sending a nasty glare.

"Draco, you fool..." I muttered, urging him to slink back and blend in, biting my bottom lip.

"Who is responsible for this?" spat McGonnagall, her eyes lingering on us longer than necessary.

Filch was firing out threats directed towards Potter, which was quite an enjoyable sight. Teachers had huddled all around us, Snape toward the back and Lockhart all too close, ranting about how he could have saved her.

Merlin he made me uncomfortable; I shuddered at the scene before me, tapping my right foot on the stone floor.

"Like...who would do this? " muttered Lydia, appalled.

She obviously hadn't realized the connection of the message to us, and I stayed quiet, knowing this was not the place or time to tell them.

Marcus Flint called over all the Slytherins, rounding us all into the dungeons in a rush. We bumped into one another and stepped on each other's shoes, causing Lydia to hiss and shove people away. Finally Marcus had us all in a line of threes, marching us all down to the Common Room and calling over his shoulder that everything would be explained later by Professor Snape.

"It better be. This is pandemonium." Muttered Zabini behind us, between Crabbe and Goyle.

"What if the school closes?" Jean asked, biting her nails.

Millicent snorted and crossed her arms. "Over a stupid cat? Please."

"I happen to like cats, Millicent." Theo snapped.

Lydia jumped and clapped her hands, smiling. "Oh my Merlin, me too!" She giggled.

"But that was Filch's cat." A Third year piped in.

"Who cares about Filch." Said another Third.

We all filed into the Common Room, a few going to their dormitories, others going away to the tables where we do our usual school work and a handful staying in the middle of the Common Room where the couches were. The ones who stayed that I recognized were Jean, Millicent, Pansy, Theo, Zabini, us five, Miles Bletchley, our Keeper, Marcus and Felix. There was only a good amount of Third, Fourth, and Fifth years who's names I didn't know.

"You do know McGonagall was staring right at you five, right?" Felix asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

Lydia shifted her feet but stayed silent, lifting her nose in the air. Draco crossed his arms besides me and the boys copied him, rolling their eyes.

"Of course she was. She hates us." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"She can't hate you, Vanice. What's to hate?" Felix chuckled, shaking his hair.

"Plenty." I heard Pansy scoff.

Growling, I stepped on the back of her robe and caused her to fall backwards onto Lydia. Draco smirked and grabbed my arm, tugging for me to move aside and watch the fun unfold.

"Ew, what a cow!" Lydia laughed meanly, pushing her off and between the boys. Zabini had stepped out of the tangle in order to watch.

Crabbe immediately got the idea and pulled back down on her robe, keeping her off balance and smirking.

"Not me!" He snorted, shoving her to Goyle.

She went flying into Goyle's massive arms, making her squeal in either fright or anger. Other Slytherins had stopped to watch, laughing and pointing in amusement. Pansy wasn't a very liked Slytherin, though we never showed it to the other houses, as of course we are united as much as we can. Draco and I were trying to keep from being in the circle with Lydia, Crabbe and Goyle, not wanting to touch her and not wanting to end the fun. Felix was behind me, and I could hear him and another second year making bets on who would drop her first.

"Let go of me!" Pansy yelped, trying to grab onto the couch arms to right herself up.

Before Goyle could push her anymore, a deep bang made us all jump and freeze. There was only one person who could make loud entrances like that.

"What, is all this ruckus." Snape demanded, making his way though the crowd of students.

I smiled at him innocently and Draco shrugged his shoulders, smirking and scratching the back of his neck.

Behind him trailed Archidia, wearing an all black robe, stifling a grin as she saw Pansy in an awkward position to get away from Crabbe, Lydia and Goyle.

"Honestly, Parkinson. You shouldn't be dancing in the middle of this terrible event." Archidia scolded, knowing perfectly well this wasn't the case. She drawled on the word 'terrible' as if it was the complete opposite.

"But I wasn't-"

"Enough! All of you." Snape hissed, making his usual sneer. "I expect complete silence if I am to explain this evenings... event."

At this, mouths were immediately zipped shut and bodies stood still.

Lydia jumped onto a nearby couch, motioning for us to sit down besides her, while Felix pushed to reach a velvetish chair as his friends followed. Pansy shook herself off and was searching for Jean, who had seemed to begin to talk to her more and more. Crabbe and Goyle shuffled over, stood behind the couch and crossed their arms, looking attentive. I hooked my arm through Draco's and pulled him to the couch, sitting down and swinging my legs on his, leaning my back on the arm of the couch.

"Filch's cat is not dead, there has been no murder." Snape began, with some suspense. A few gasped and others raising an eyebrow, not realizing what this meant. He waited for this to sink in, and I heard Millicent grunt in impatience."She has been Petrified. It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"Lovely...it wasn't Potter." I mumbled sarcastically, and Pansy scoffed.

"Rubbish! He can't even faze a fly with the smallest of spells!"

"Parkinson." Snape snarled in warning. "Now, I had suggested to our Headmaster that, since Potter was not being entirely truthful, it might have been a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges. I personally felt he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

Felix and a few others cheered, but Draco stiffed. His grip on my hand tightened and I had to shake his arm softly to get him to calm down. He knew that it wasn't true, that McGonagall would never allow it. He was just angry. And so was Snape, from what we could tell.

"Professer Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive that cat."

"Tell them what Lockhart said." Archidia giggled, but quickly silenced herself as he gave her a serious look.

At that, he stormed from the Common Room to his office, with an apologizing Archidia chasing after him.

"I bet Lockhart said something that made him angry." Crabbe mumbled, and we stared at him.

"You think so?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Everyone slowly began to disperse into their usual habits once the murmurs had resided, indicating that everyone was going to talk in more private groups about the incident. Just as us five were about to do.

"I hope you've all realized something." I said to them.

"It's weird," said Theo. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened... What's that supposed to mean?"

As soon as those words left Theo's mouth, Draco, Crabbe, Lydia and Goyle let their jaws drop in complete realization.

"Duh, Theo!" Lydia squealed, jumping on him in a sort of hugging matter. "Totally forgot!"

Theo was shocked, then began to blush a light pink, staying stiff and widening his eyes.

"F-forgot what?"

Lydia shook her head and grabbed her notebook and quill. "Like, nevermind."

We followed her to me of the farthest tables in the Common Room, isolated from eavesdroppers and other Slytherins. I snatched a plate of sweets from a table of First years and bit into a chocolate fudge bar, savoring the sweetness. Quickly sitting down, Draco was the first to whisper the obvious statement we were all thinking.

"The Chamber of Secrets. We have to find it."

"We will. When the time calls for it. As soon as we get a sign that we're allowed to divulge into this, from either Snape, Archida or The Dark Lord, we will." Lydia said, and we stared at her, agape at her vocabulary.

"I can think, you know." She said, brushing her hair back nonchalantly.

For the next few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing around the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might return to finish the job. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking too happy." Draco got one an afternoon after Quidditch practice, for apparently "disturbing the quiet he had maintained."

Snape excused him of course.

As soon as the game versus the Gryffindors ended, we were going to start investigating, knowing once again we were racing against Potter, Weasley and Granger to find out the truth.


	8. Broken Wood and Broken Bones

Quicker than what we had anticipated, the Quidditch match finally arrived.

Lydia, Crabbe, Goyle and I thought we were going to have fun, celebrating and being encouraging, but we were wrong. Draco had all the encouragement he needed.

"Stupid Potter and his Mudblood friend, they think they stand a chance!" Draco scoffed on our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah," Crabbe agreed half-minded, "Stupid."

"I have everything I need to beat him to the Snitch." He continued boasting, as Lydia rolled her eyes and covered her ears.

"I have the fastest and best broom out there," Draco began listing, "We're winning for the House Cup, I have the best friends at Hogwarts, not to mention I have the best girl at my side..."

I slapped my forehead and became a dark shade of red, continuing to walk while looking down at the floor. He never missed an opportunity to compliment me or embarrass me. I admit, it did make me happy to know he thought all this, but at the same time it eventually got annoying.

"Draco," Lydia finally hissed, walking besides me. "I am so done with you. I'm taking Vanice so her ears don't bleed anymore."

She dragged me to the Slytherin table and sat me down besides Millicent Bulstrode, then took her seat to my left. There was no more room anywhere near us, and I could tell Draco was annoyed. At the moment though, I was glad I wasn't hearing anymore of his cocky comments.

"I'm glad you fancy him because I would have like, hit him by now." Lydia sighed, taking some Pumpkin Juice.

An hour before noon, the whole school walked down to the stadium, all anxious and ready for the rival Quidditch match.

It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of sunlight through the clouds. Lydia, the boys and I were walking with Draco to wish him good luck as he entered the locker rooms.

"Don't need luck." Draco boasted for the last time, puffing out his chest.

"Right." Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

I saw the rest of the team begin to walk towards us and I quickly turned around, wishing them well.

"Good luck Flint, Felix."

Flint nodded at me, smiling slightly, then walked into the locker room, but Felix stayed behind, grinning at me.

"Thank you." He took my right hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently before smugly walking into the locker rooms.

My face must have looked disgusted afterwords because Lydia came up immediately and grabbed my wrist, shaking it off and rubbing the back of my hand on my robe in attempts to sanitize it. Besides me, Crabbe and Goyle were holding Draco back as he was yelling at Felix.

_"Rower!"_

Crabbe tightened his grip on Draco and shook him slightly. "Calm down, Draco."

"Let's go. The match is about to begin." Lydia told me, pulling me away.

As we made our way up to the stands, Lydia was muttering angrily under her breath until we were at our usual spots.

"The nerve of Rower...he clearly knows that Draco is totally your boyfriend." She spat, crossing her arms in agitation.

"Boyfriend?"

Lydia began muttering again, and I could tell that she wouldn't say more on the subject until she calmed down. Minutes later, the boys joined us, shaking their heads and sighing.

"Hopefully when we win the match, Draco won't be mad anymore." Goyle said, taking out his emerald and sliver flag.

"Why is he so mad though?" I asked, not knowing what was strong enough to cause that much hate.

"He thinks that since Felix is a year older, you'll like Rower more than him. And he is just so possessive in general." Lydia explained, finally speaking. "I can't even talk to another person that doesn't seem to meet his standards, but like, thank Merlin we have the same taste in people, or we'd be fighting ten times as much as we already do."

"Sounds like Draco." I agreed, shrugging.

A roar of noise suddenly began and I saw the Slytherin team walk out onto the pitch, mainly hisses and boos, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see us beaten, but we cheered, yelling out in excitement, and I was fairly sure I saw Jean whip a bag of Chocolate Frogs at Patil. Even from high up, Draco's smug smirk was clearly seen again, yet he and Felix were quite a distance apart.

When the Gryffindors walked out, we made our boos and hisses loud and clear, receiving dirty looks from the other houses.

Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary. I smirked as Wood flinched in pain.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ... one. . .

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Draco flew slightly below Potter, squinting around for the Snitch.

"Please don't get a big head..." I heard Lydia pray, and I stifled my giggles. "Oh Merlin please..."

"All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Draco suddenly, shooting underneath Potter as though to show off the speed of his broom.

"Draco, stop it!" Crabbe moaned, and we all had the same thought.

**_If Draco doesn't focus, we lose._**

At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward Potter, and to our dismay, he avoided it narrowly.

One of the Weasley twins smacked the ball towards Adrian, but it changed course midway and shot at Potter. We cheered, and I looked at Lydia in confusion.

"I don't know, but it's a good thing!" She exclaimed, clapping and whistling in joy.

Again, one of the twins managed to hit it hard towards Draco, but like before, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Potter's head. The crowd roared, watching as our Slytherin Chasers, bent low over their new brooms, jet past the overmatched Gryffindors.

"Look for the Snitch!" Lydia, Crabbe and I hollered at Draco, and he saluted us before speeding off towards the other end of the stadium.

"I actually hope the Bludger hits him." I mumbled, and Goyle laughed, nodding his head slightly. "Just a small whack."

Below us, it seemed that the Bludger was magnetically attracted to Lightning Bolt.

Then it started to rain.

From the intercom, we could hear the score: "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero..."

"Someone's tampered with the Bludger." Theo exclaimed, clapping and pointing to the twins that were protecting Potter from the Bludger, which kept coming back to him in attempts of smashing his head.

Madam Hooch's whistle abruptly rang out and the players dived down to the ground. Irritated, I grabbed Lydia's hand and sprinted down, pushing and shoving people out of my way to the Slytherin team, who were in a small group, waiting for the whistle again.

"Draco." I snapped, crossing my arms in annoyance.

He turned around and smiled, walking to Lydia and I in a proud manner.

"Yes, Vanice?"

"Stop being thick and look for the Snitch!" Lydia hissed, stamping her foot.

Draco raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Thick?"

"Oh yes, very much so." I said, then walked up to him and held his hand.

Bright red splashed across the bridge of Draco's nose.

Lydia growled and began walking back up, shoving Longbottom out of her way and making Zabini jump in surprise.

Looking up around the stage and glancing at Madame Hooch, I sighed. "We can't lose, alright?"

Then, gently, I pecked his cheek, knowing that I was actually OK with him being just slightly big headed.

I turned around and jogged back up to the crowd, hoping that Draco would get himself together and catch the Snitch in time before Potter.

The rain was falling more heavily now. Instantly, the Bludger rammed towards Potter, and we all laughed despite the thick tension. He looked incredibly stupid; dancing around on his broom, then began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, where Millicent was trying to pelt him with Bertie Botts Beans.

"Stop it!" Zabini warned, pointing at McGonagall, who was watching us carefully.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Draco as Potter was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in the air to dodge the Bludger.

As Draco turned around to keep looking, he abruptly stopped in mid spin and dove down, making us all freeze. The sudden announcement confirmed our thoughts.

"It seems that Draco Malfoy has caught sight of the Golden Snitch!"

All the Slytherins screamed. The Gryffindors roared in anger, and Draco dove down and down, flying up and down through the stadium. He chased the plummeting Snitch, with Potter in hot pursuit. We stretched our necks to see them race downwards neck in neck, trailing the Snitch deep into the trench circling the pitch. In the small gaps between the trench, we could see them diving and dodging the wooden support beams that crisscrossed their path. Directly behind them, the Bludger followed.

"Catch _it!"_ screeched Lydia, and they both flew lower under the stands, where we could hear all the wood they were smashing, (more so the Bludger that was still on Potter's tail).

Seconds later, Draco spiraled out of under the stadium and front flipped onto the ground, his broom bouncing out of his reach and splattering himself in mud.

We all stayed silent as Potter flew back out, looking around wildly, and as Draco struggled to stand, he raised his left hand, which held the Golden Snitch.

_"WE WON!"_ Lydia and I screamed, hugging and jumping, and the whole stands seemed to shake as the Slytherin's roared with triumph.

"Wait, Draco's hurt." Crabbe said into our ears and we glanced down to see him on his knees, clutching his stomach with his right hand.

Behind Draco, the Bludger finally came in contact with Potter. It smashed into his arm and flung him back onto the pit under the goalposts.

I winced, remembering my first Quidditch math, feeling the pain from the Bludger all over again.

We raced down towards Draco, who was on his back and covered in cold rain, sticky mud and slight blood. Crabbe and Goyle ran to his sides, lifting him up slowly. Lydia gasped and took the Golden Snitch from his hand and ran to Rower, shoving it in his hands quickly before catching up with the boys who were heading to the infirmary.

The Slytherins stayed quiet as Draco passed by, but cheered loudly once he was close to the castle. I looked back and saw through the thicket of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that the rogue Bludger was putting up a terrific fight to get into the box.

"Stupid Bludger...didn't even get the job done right..." I hissed under my breath, lifting up my hood robe and sprinting to catch up with Lydia, Draco and the boys.

He was already in the hospital cot when I got there, and Madame Pomfrey had given him a goblet with steaming liquid, which gave off a green foam.

"We won, though." Crabbe told him, and they turned to see me as I stepped in, the drips of water falling off my robes giving me away.

Awkwardly, I shook myself off and sat to Draco's left, where Lydia was at the foot of the bed and Crabbe and Goyle were on his right.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked him, smiling slightly. Lydia tilted her head lovingly and the boys smirked, rolling their eyes as Draco struggled to sit up.

"Fine, fine." He huffed, shaking his head. "Doesn't even hurt-"

He winced and fell back down, turning pink again.

"Mhm." I giggled, taking his hand. "Sure."

He smiled and held my hand.

"Do I get another one?" He asked smugly, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Another what?"

He tapped his cheek with his other hand and I immediately shoved him off the cot, turning red and letting go of his hand in embarrassment. Crabbe and Goyle jumped out of the way and Lydia giggled loudly.

My blush burned pinker as Lydia imitated kissing someone's cheek.

"Draco!" I hissed, crossing my arms.

"Ow!" He yelped, getting back on the bed painfully. "What did _I_ do?!"

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Did you guys like that chapter?(: I hope you did!**

**Well, sorry for the delay on updates. Hope you guys enjoyed! R&R, F&F and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	9. History Can Be Worthwhile

In The Great Encyclopedia of Many Magic Marvels, there is a large and quite detailed section on Hogwarts and it's history. Lydia was in charge of reading that book and finding anything along the lines of The Chamber of Secrets, which led to no avail. Ever since the "grave" incident with Mrs. Norris, every student, from all years, was trying to find what the Chamber actually was. And since Lydia was quite the gifted persuader, she managed to let us read books she had "borrowed" from fellow Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The boys, Crabbe and Goyle, weren't expected to do much. Only read The Four Founders. And not much luck there. I had my copy of Hogwarts, A History hidden in my trunk. To my escalating irritation, there was no such Chamber in the book anywhere. Draco had sent a letter to his father asking for old newspapers of The Daily Prophet that dated back fifty years, but in order to keep our search a secret, he didn't mention to send only the newspapers that mentioned Hogwarts. So he got useless stacks of newspapers that cluttered up his bed.

"Well it's not as if I could've asked him directly!" He spat, shoving the papers off and making a large pile on the floor.

Lydia, who was munching away on a Chocoball spared him a glance and then looked back down, reading her book and marking anything onto a separate parchment. She had taken a break and was taking notes for our quiz next class on History of Magic.

"Really now, you should like, take a break Dracey." She mumbled, extending her hand, waiting for Goyle to place another Chocoball in her open palm.

I was hunched over my book besides Draco, quills in my hair and parchment with notes organized in a like on my right. My left hand was intertwined with Draco's while my free hand alternated from Bertie Botts Beans to jotting phrases down from my History book. I stayed silent as I kept studying, trying to figure out how to remember that Witch Hunts started around the 15th century.

"Well you seem awfully calm about this, Lydia." Draco accused, eyeing her.

"Because," Lydia said, not giving him much attention. "I happen to know that Vanice has a plan. Right, Van?"

Draco spun to look at me and a pretended not to notice, continuing to chew on my mango-flavored Bean while reading away. He gave me a light nudge and I hid my smirk, brushing it off as if I didn't feel it.

"Vanice." He said.

Lydia began to giggle and the boys snickered, opening a new bag of Crunch Chips.

He let go off my hand and shifted himself to sit in front of me, taking away my book and notes. I huffed and took out my scrolls, holding them up to block Draco's face. In a split second he had taken the scrolls and tossed them with my other school supplies, smirking at me.

"Yes, Draco?" I finally asked, knowing I couldn't evade his question any longer.

"What is your plan?"

"Binns."

* * *

><p>"Miss - er -?"<p>

"Crypton, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," I asked in a clear voice.

Millicent Bulstrode, who had been sitting with her mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of her trance; Parkinson's head came up off her arms and Zabini's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Crypton, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise, picked up his chalk and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

He stuttered to a halt. Lydia's hand was waving in the air.

"Miss Serpinton?"

"Like, don't legends always have a basis in like, fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, I was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead. He was the only teacher that could possibly tell us anything, since McGonagall hated us and Snape had ordered us to research for ourselves. Draco besides me began to take out his quill, using the parchment we were using to write notes to jot down important information.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose."

He peered at Lydia as though he had never seen a student properly before. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at Binns with as much interest as they had ever given a teacher.

"However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. I could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly, giving in. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets ...

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

Everyone smirked in pride for our house.

"They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"Mudbloods." Draco muttered under his breath, continuing to scribble down on the paper.

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing."

Crabbe snickered and I heard Goyle kick his shin in attempt to keep him silent.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Draco's hand was in the air.

"What exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"There is believed to be some sort of monster, Mr. Mason, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco raised an eyebrow and Lydia gasped, making the rest of the girls follow in her action.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Jean Hatcher, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, Hamphrey," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor," piped up Zabini, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Mr. Basington," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Pansy, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor. I looked at Draco and he smirked at me, waving around the paper full of facts on the Chamber. I smiled and gave him a wink, knowing this would help all five of us a lot.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a genius," Crabbe told us as we fought our way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off our bags before dinner.

"I don't understand why no one like, agreed with him." Lydia scoffed, putting out bags in a basket that would send them all off to our dormitories.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Thank you for all of the new followers and favorites!**

**•****Q.O.C...**

**-If you could have any book from the Wizarding World, which would it be and why?**

**Thanks for reading, Favorite and Follow, Review and Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	10. Partial Parseltongue and Puffed Lips

In the second week of December, Professor Snape came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. All five of us signed his list, knowing the Rotten Trio had decided to stay. They had begun to act very suspicious, and we were going to figure out why.

"Another reason could be 'cause the Weasley's don't have room in that place they call a house." Lydia huffed, getting ready for Potions.

Draco smirked in agreement and Crabbe rolled his eyes, picking up our things and walking out.

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients.

"Draco pass the wormtails." I asked him, batting my eyelashes.

He flushed slightly and began to stutter, nodding and picking up the vial.

"Here Vanice."

Giggling, I smiled and sprinkled some into my potion, just in time as Snape prowled through the fumes and towards us. He was making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while we sniggered appreciatively.

Behind us, Crabbe and Goyle kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Weasley and Potter. They muttered under their breaths but kept quiet, knowing they would get a detention if they tried to defend themselves.

"Stop! That's not what goes in next!"

I spun around to my left, still holding the vial of wormtails between my thumb and forefinger. At the table to the right of us, Lydia was arguing with Parkinson, using her arm to block the vial of newt eyes that was about to be tipped in.

"I know what I'm doing!" Parkinson hissed back, trying to drop in the vials contents.

Rolling my eyes and handing my wormtails back to Draco, I rolled up my sleeve and stalked over to Pansy, pushing away Longbottom and shoving Granger out of my way. Lydia looked up in time to see me grab Pansy's robe and yank her back. Her newt eyes scattered across the floor and in a swift movement, I grabbed the parchment of instructions and shoved them under her nose.

"Wormtails, Parkinson. Wormtails." I spat.

Lydia giggled a thanks to me and I headed back to my cauldron, brushing my loose hairs back into my messy bun. Draco smiled at me and started to fix my hair himself when I felt another small wave of heat brush over my cheeks.

I giggled his name softly and he removed my hands from my face, smirking slightly as he saw my reddened face.

"You can tell Pansy off without a trouble," He mumbled, smiling and blushing "yet when it comes to us you just turn pink."

Before I could reply or even think of what to do, chaos erupted seconds later.

Goyle's potion abruptly exploded, showering the whole class. Lydia shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit us. I got a good splash on my lips, making my head heavier to hold up, and Lydia was screaming as her ear began to grow largely. Draco got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate. Crabbe seemed to have managed to avoid being hit with the solution, and he was trying to help us all sit down and stop panicking.

Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened, and I saw his eyes flicker with fury.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft - when I find out who did this -"

Lydia and I hurried forward, pushing past Draco and Crabbe, his head drooping with the weight of his nose like a small melon. As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, I glared around to see who wasn't hit and who could be responsible.

Potter was clean.

Being unable to talk through gigantic puffed up lips, I elbowed Lydia, who's ear were slowly deflating, and pointed the Three Gryffindorks.

"Snape knows Van. Trust me." She growled, patting her ears gently.

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out some twisted black remains of a firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is _expelled_."

"My father will-"

I placed my hand over Draco's mouth and shook my head, knowing Snape was raging with anger and was not in the mood for anymore conversations. Ten minutes later, the bell rang and we hurried out, heading to the Common Room.

As we rushed inside, we saw a small knot of Second, Third, First and Fifth years gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up.

Theo Nott and Jean Hatcher beckoned us over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" Jean exclaimed.

"Could be useful," Crabbe said to Goyle and Draco as we kept walking to our dormitories. "Should we go?"

"Of course we will, Crabbe. If anyone needs to learn how to hurt people with magic, it's us." I said, smirking.

At eight o'clock that evening, we hurried back to the Great Hall, pulling a drowsy Lydia along.

"Really, I could've slept longer." She yawned as we entered.

The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" asked Crabbe as we pushed through the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff crowd. "Someone with skill, and pain tolerance."

Someone bumped into me and quickly turned around, apologizing.

"Sorry, didn't see you." He said, and I quickly recognized him as Cedric Diggory.

"You will soon enough..." I hissed under my breath.

We made our way to the Slytherins, heading towards the front of the stage.

"As long as it's not -" Draco began, but he ended in a groan.

I followed his glare and saw Gilderoy Lockhart walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum.

"He's so attractive." Lydia sighed dreamily, beginning to wake up.

"Why don't you tell him that?" I giggled as I laid back in Draco's arms.

Lydia pouted.

"Because, unlike you two, I totally don't stand a chance with our age difference."

The color pink began to creep on around the bridge of my nose, and Draco dug his face in my neck. I could feel the heat from his blushing and I smiled.

"There's gonna be some fun!" Theo cried, and we turned to see Snape, wearing his usual black, striding to the stage with Lockhart. He looked around and saw us, nodding his head while giving us a small smirk.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence, smiling.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works."

I rolled my eyes, beginning to tap my foot in agitation. Lydia was paying close attention, and I noticed that so was every girl, besides Millicent, Pansy and I.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Good luck with that." Draco hissed with annoyance.

I giggled quietly and he tightened his arms around my waist softly.

"Wouldn't it be good if Snape finished him off?" Goyle muttered in Crabbe's ear.

Snape's upper lip was curling. I wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at anyone like that they'd have been running as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much ridiculous twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told us. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," I murmured, watching Snape bare his teeth.

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent.

Snape cried: "_Expelliarmus_!"

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Draco and I cheered, along with some of the other Slytherins. Lydia was double teaming, clapping her hands while dancing on her tiptoes.

"Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" said Draco and Goyle together.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape," he began to walk back, dusting his robes off and flashing a smile, "but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me -"

Draco and I stayed together, whilst Lydia grabbed Goyle and Crabbe stuck with Zabini.

The professors moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Longbottom with Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Potter and Weasley first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter -"

Potter moved automatically toward Granger.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter."

I saw Draco make a face and reluctantly let go of me, and I pouted.

"And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Crypton."

Our expressions quickly changed from disappointed to nasty grins.

Draco and I strutted over, smirking. Granger gave me a weak smile, and I sneered, letting her to know that I still despised her.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Potter and Draco barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. I bowed slightly, making sure I watched Granger carefully. She made a quick nod and began mumbling spells to herself.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -"

I didn't wait for "three". My wand snapped forward and I saw the spell hit her hard. Granger flew back, stumbling.

Despite myself, I laughed aloud, glancing around to see how everyone was doing. Draco had also hit Potter and was smiling smugly but before I could see anymore, I was smacked with a jet of silver light in the stomach and I doubled up, wheezing.

"I said disarm _only!"_ Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd.

Gasping for breath, I shot another hex at her, making a dark red spark, and she returned it nervously, stepping back with each spell. We kept missing, and I was getting more and more agitated with each hex I sent. Eventually, we stopped, catching our breaths, trying to decide what to do next; whether to continue or call it a truce. We were evenly matched. But I was not going to lose to a Muggle-born. Furious and aggravated, I tossed my wand to my left on the floor and jumped at Granger, tackling her and knocking her down.

"Stop! Stop!" I heard Lockhart scream, but Snape took charge.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_ he shouted.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Crabbe and Zabini were lying on the floor, panting; Lydia was covered in ash and coughing as Goyle was trying to catch his breath, rubbing his legs in annoyance.

Granger and I were still moving; I had managed to pin her below me, keeping her to the floor and yanking at her robes as she wriggled around to escape. She was whimpering in pain and both our wands lay forgotten on the floor.

"Let me go!" She squealed, struggling. "Crypton, let _go!"_

Potter jumped forward and tried prying me off her, but I stayed put, yanking her hair, letting out all the anger I had towards her.

"Don't _touch_ her, Potter." Draco snarled, shoving him off me. Gingerly, he hooked his arm around my waist and carried me to Lydia and Goyle, picking up my wand in the process.

"You should have let her punch those rat teeth out." Lydia hissed, smoothing out my hair and glaring at Granger.

Laughing, I saw Lockhart trying to restore calm to the chaos the had erupted. Draco grabbed my hand and held it, pulling me close as Weasley and Potter gave us angry glares. A few Gryffindork girls were crowding around Granger, asking if she was alright and if she was hurt. I rolled my eyes at the stupid gestures.

"Dear, dear," he said, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Bulstrode ...

Careful there, Miss Fawcett ... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Parkinson...

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. He seemed to be in a sour mood, worse than usual, and that usually meant plans were not going to our accord.

"Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

We snickered and Longbottom's round, pink face went pinker.

"Very well, Potter and -"

"May I suggest someone from my own house?" Snape interrupted, waving his hands towards the Slytherins.

"Splendid idea, Professor!" Lockhart exclaimed, clapping his hands

"Then Mr. Malfoy, perhaps." said Snape with a wicked smile.

Lydia, Crabbe, Goyle and I, along with a few other Slytherins clapped our hands with smirks. Draco smiled smugly and let go of my hand, going towards Snape to the stage.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops -my wand is a little overexcited -"

Snape moved closer to Draco, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Then Draco smirked too, looking at Potter.

Potter looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

They walked up to the stage, towards each other in the middle and raised their wands.

"Scared?" Draco muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"You wish," Potter replied, and I bawled my hands up into fists.

Lockhart cuffed Potter's shoulder and shook him gently, smiling. Then he walked to the other end and flashed us all a smile.

"Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.

Draco raised his wand quickly and bellowed, _"Serpensortia!"_

The end of his wand exploded. We watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"That sounds like my name." Lydia giggled, watching the snake slither towards Potter.

"It's so lovely." I mumbled, and the snake twitched it's face towards me, then went back to Potter.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of him standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack.

"..._attack_..." A hissing voice suddenly said, and it sounded enraged.

I spun around to see where it came from and saw nothing, just everyone panicking and running from the scene.

The snake started hissing furiously, and it slithered straight toward Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

**_"Leavess hiss alssone!"_** Potter hissed stupidly, and miraculously - inexplicably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Potter.

I knew what he had said, some what; It was muffled, in some strange way where I could partially make out what he had shouted:_ "Leave him alone!"_

The snake wouldn't attack anyone now, and I felt as if it was communicating with Lighting Scar.

"What do you think you're playing at?" The Hufflepuff suddenly shouted angrily at Potter, then turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Potter in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and I was dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls.

"He speaks Parseltongue..." Draco mumbled behind me, and I noticed that Lydia was pulling Crabbe and Goyle our of the Great Hall, motioning for us to follow.

"Draco, I knew what he said-"

"Not here, Vanice." He hushed me, grabbing my hand and guiding me out.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**OH MY GOSH. SHE KINDA UNDERSTOOD. Hah, so thanks for reading! If anyone is..no one is really giving reviews. I actually wouldn't mind if only ONE person reviews a chapter. It's all I really want.**

**•****Q.O.C...**

**-Do any of my readers want to be included in this book? As possibly an extra and or background character? Let me know!(:**

**So thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow, and remember,**

**Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon!**


	11. Anniversary Dates Should Be Written Down

div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"As the first few students out of the Great Hall, we scurried around the corridors, not wanting to be seen and looking for an empty room to talk. The Common Room wouldn't help. Pansy and Jean would be eavesdropping. We need something private... Something secret./div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""We've been walking up and down the bloody school floors for ten minutes!" Draco hissed, stopping us at the seventh floor corridor.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Lydia was walking back and forth, tapping her chin with her finger, in deep thought. "There aren't any classrooms available right now...it's nearly midnight..."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Stopping Lydia at her third walk back, I glanced at her left and saw a door that didn't seem to be there before. Transfixed on it for a while, I tilted my head.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Was...was that door there before...?" I asked, letting go of Lydia's shoulders and taking a step closer.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""No." Goyle's voice replied. He then gasped in excitement. "Vanice, open it!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Draco stepped in front of me and looked at Goyle. "What's behind the door?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""It's the Room of Requirement!" said Goyle. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Crabbe took a bag of cauldron cakes out his pocket and began to munch on one. "And what is that?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""It's a room that a person can only enter when they 'ave real need for it, see?" He began, walking to the door and moving Draco and I aside. Swiftly, he pulled it open and inside, were three couches and a chimney with a lit fire. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Lydia and I were in awe and stepped inside, basking in the warmth.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Sometimes it's there, and sometimes it's not, but when it 'ppears, it's filled with whatever the person needs." He finished explaining, pulling Crabbe and Draco in, closing the door behind them.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Draco, still skeptical, looked at the door and back. "How do we know no one gets in?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""From what I've heard, only those who know whose inside and why can get in and out." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Wicked!" I exclaimed, pulling Draco down to the couch.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Lydia took the third one for herself and the boys shared the second, passing around the small bag of sweets.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Draco eyed me carefully as I munched on my cauldron cake, squinting his eyes and placing his hand on his mouth. Confused, I began to eat slower and slower until I was annoyed by his constant staring, punching him in the shoulder.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""What are you emstaringem at?!" I snapped./div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Draco shook his head and held the arm I had punched.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""What did you say back in the Great Hall?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Lydia, confused, looked at us and made a face. "What in the world are you two talking about?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""That I understood what Scarhead said?" I repeated, putting the cake down. "I thought that people would have started laughing, not running away, the way he sounded."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""You're a emParselmouth!em Why didn't you tell us?" Draco snapped, glaring at me./div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I was immediately furious and stood up, crossing my arms. Lydia widened her eyes and the boys stopped bickering over the sweets, beginning to pay close attention.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I think I would know if I was a Parselmouth, Draco. Don't accuse me of such rubbish." I snapped.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""You just said you understood what Potter told the snake!" exclaimed Draco, standing up to face me.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Of course I did! He said 'leave him alone'! Anyone could have-"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""He was, like hissing it." Lydia interrupted, and the boys nodded their heads. Draco crossed his arms in triumph but dropped them as soon as I sent him an angry glare. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hissing it?" I repeated faintly. "Well...it did sound slightly... I didn't understand all of it!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""But you understood some of it." Lydia said in wonder.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Bloody hell, I can't speak it but can only understand emsomeem of it. What does that even mean!?"/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Well, you're not related to Salazar..." Goyle mumbled.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yet being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for." pointed out Draco. He looked at me and shrugged.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""At least the whole school noticed Potter and not me. After all this Beware of the Heir trouble, they'll patronize him." I sighed, shaking my head. Snape and Archidia were going to need to know this.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Crabbe laughed. "As if he would be the heir!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Snape needs to know.." Draco mumbled under his breath, sitting back down on the couch. "But we should tell him once Archidia gets back in a few days... this Thursday."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Isn't this Thursday the 19th?" Lydia asked, checking her nails using the light of the fire.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I stopped to count the days, tapping the air with my finger in silent thought. "Yeah. It is the 19th. Why?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hello?!" Lydia exclaimed, rolling her eyes in slight irritation. "3 months!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Draco looked up and chuckled, amused at my confused reaction. He rose his hand and waved her off, shaking his head. "All planned out, Lyd."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The fire crackled and I jumped slightly, still very lost on what they were talking about. They stayed silent, the boys continuing to eat away without glancing up. Draco stretched and had placed his feet up on the couch, relaxing and closing his eyes. Lydia was calmly brushing her fingers through her silky hair, humming to herself as the seconds ticked by. No one said a word. No one explained anything to me. And I was agitated. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""3 what?!" I groaned in utter frustration after a minute of more annoying silence.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Draco opened and eye and smirked, responding.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Anniversary."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"hr div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""How could you have totally forgotten?!" Lydia asked me, out of breath. Sneaking around the corners of the hall, I swept behind a large pedestal and inched myself closer to the door on our left.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Lydia, please. Don't remind me." I sighed, waving her over to me. She made her way to the door and took out her wand, mumbling the Unlocking Charm.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I had laid awake for hours that night, looking through the slight gap in the emerald curtains around my bed, watching the marine life still and lake water freeze ever so slightly from cold weather. What could Draco possibly want as a gift? I hadn't a single clue, until a certain blonde has mentioned something. I thought back to last night, and sighed again, shaking my head, thankful we had finally figured it out.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"emLydia and I had been on her bed brainstorming, throwing away and burning parchments full of useless ideas. A box of partially empty Gummy-Sounds was at our feet and I angrily crumpled it up.em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em"Incendio." I hissed, pointing my wand at the rejected paper.em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"emLydia sighed and laid back on the bed, sweeping her hair while listing possibilities. "Quidditch, sweets, clothes..." em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"emI abruptly swung a pillow at her stomach, grinning. em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em"That's it!"em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"emWheezing from the impact, she sat up and hit my arm, pushing me with a look of complete shock. "What was that for?!"em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"emBefore I could answer, a thump came from our left and the curtains were ripped open, letting the light from our wands escape. An agitated Millicent and sleep deprived Jean were glaring at us, or as much of a glare as they could, keeping in mind that the lights were shining right in their eyes.em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em"Could you keep it down?" Jean said, yawning with irritation. "It is 2 in the morning."em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"em"Doesn't matter." I quickly told them, jumping out of bed and heading to my own. "I'm going to bed now."em/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""How much Brillantium do you need?" Lydia asked me, bringing me back to the present and looking through the jars of plants. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Enough for a small bottle." I told her, rummaging quickly.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Slow footsteps outside the cupboard made us freeze instantly. In our state of fear of being caught, I saw that to our right were the Brillantiums and I jabbed my finger towards them, giving Lydia the hint while the footsteps got slower and closer. In a swift movement of her arm, she swiped the bottle and stuffed them in her robes just in time as the door opened.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""-ood is hard to wash off, I'm telling ya." div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I widened my eyes as Filch and Snape walked in, racking my brain for an excuse. Filch stuttered to a hault and pointed his long finger at Lydia and I in accusation. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Them again! Professor, they're at it again!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Snape held up a hand to silence him, raising an eyebrow at us. Lydia opened her mouth but quickly closed it, staring at me to talk instead. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I uh..."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Archidia sent you, correct?" Snape said, tilting his head to the exit. "You better go on then."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""B-but...!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Go." Snape ordered, ignoring Filch.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Scurrying off to Snape's office without another word, we giggled as Filch's angry sputters carried through the halls. I dove into the room and lit the fire under the cauldron as Lydia locked the door behind us. She set the bottle down and watched me as I stirred the potion in the cauldron, my facial expression focused and worried.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""So... When are we adding the Brillantium?" She asked, taking a seat.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I held out my right hand while the left one sprinkled in Troll Hair. "Now."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The liquid in the cauldron bubbled a sky blue before finally dissolving into clear water like substance. Grinning, I took one of the vials I had brought and filled it up, being careful not to drop any onto the floor.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""And um... what exactly does it like... do again?" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""It makes gives his broom a new polish. As if it was never used..." I explained as placed the vial in my robe pocket. "A coat of protection as well."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Lydia shrugged and opened the door, when we heard a rather loud thump and groan immediately after. We looked around the door and saw the familiar Slytherin girl with the snake bangle.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Clarissa!" We gasped, going over to help her up.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Oy! Give a warning next time before you slam a door into someone's face!" She snapped.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The fifth year Slytherin girl had her eyes closed and was holding her head, leaning against the wall we had placed her on.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Nice job Lyd." I sighed sarcastically, then turned to look at Clarissa. "Does it hurt badly?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Her eyes opened slowly and widened when she saw us, beginning to smirk. "Oh good, I thought you two were Gryffindorks."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" span/font/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Like, hardly." Lydia replied, flipping her hair. "What are you doing here?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I was heading to tutoring for Potions." She said, picking up her books. "You know, some of the Slytherins are going to meet outside the Library Corridor tomorrow after Divination. Why don't you and the rest of your group of friends come with us?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"As I opened my mouth to thank her, Lydia began to ramble, making me flush in the process.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""We'll totally be there! Vanice will bring Drac- Did you know that they're like together? I helped, duh-"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I slapped a hand over her mouth and wrapped the other around her waist, dragging her away back to the dungeon. "Thanks Clarissa, we'll meet you there!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Lydia flailed in my grip all the way to the Common Room, where I tossed her to the couch in a huff.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""You messed up my robes." She pouted, straightening them out. "You're lucky Draco is with the Quidditch team or I would've totally ruined the surprise for that."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"By next morning, however, Lydia had forgotten that I had ruined her robes and was looking forward to being with older Slytherin's, despite the great drop in temperature. The snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly. Lydia for one was very happy about that, and we were glad we didn't have to get our fair share of earth anymore.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"As the bell rang for out afternoon class, which was our excused Herbology, I met up with Draco near the end of a hallway in the second wing.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Are you doing anything later?" I asked, leaning against a pillar nearby.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Shrugging, he put his hands in his robe pockets and looked at me. "No, don't think so. Why?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in question.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Well, you're coming with me then. We're meeting up with Marcus and Clarissa."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I saw a flicker of a smirk before I grabbed one of his arms and began pulling him down to the Library, keeping an eye out for Lydia. The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. I shivered and pulled my robes over my arms, staying fairly close to Draco for warmth. We walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Flitwick was clapping and before we could glance inside, a familiar laugh was heard around the corner. Sure enough, Lydia was already there in a deep conversation with Lachesis Burke, a Fifth year Slytherin.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""But she totally didn't... There they are!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"We made our way to the group of Slytherins, which consisted of Marcus Flint, Clarissa Hias and Cassiopeia Deragon, besides Lydia and Lachesis, whom we usually called Lace. They were all near the benches of the Library Entrance, obviously enjoying the topic they were discussing. A group of the Hufflepuffs passed by us and stepped into the library, receiving sneers from Marcus.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""What took you guys so long?" Lace asked, leaning on Marcus.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I shrugged, smiling. "Draco's a slow walker."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Am not!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Laughing at Draco's obvious annoyance, we all began happily chatting about Quidditch and upcoming activities. Marcus and Draco were clearly happy with the team and repeatedly said that we were to win the Cup this year. Occasionally bringing up a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to mock.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Speaking Hufflepuff's," Clarissa said, rolling her eyes. "Did you hear how Finch-Fletchley is terrified of Potter?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"At that moment, the Library doors swung open and out stormed Scarhead himself, looking furious and irritated. He was about to head in the other direction when a fun plan popped into my mind. Lifting my head off Draco's shoulder, I grinned and called his name.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hey! Potter!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"He spun around to face us but quickly turned on his heels to continue walking when he realized who we were.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Nice job attacking Finch-Fletchley!" Lace called, hoping to rile him up and get his attention.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I didn't attack him!" Potter said angrily, and at that moment Pansy with Jean walked around the corridor towards us.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Ignoring her, I kept calling out to Potter. "Didn't expect to see the Boy Who Lived try to get rid of a Muggle-Born!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?" Said Potter fiercely. "I don't care about bloodlines!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"And with that he continued to storm away; each step that he took to leave was another one closer to us by Pansy. Eventually, she and Jean were a foot away from us. Clarissa gave her a mild hello whilst Lace ignored her completely, holding Marcus' hand. Parkinson paid little attention to our welcomes and instead gave me a sneer.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I found something in the Common Room..." She began, curling her upper lip. "Is it yours?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Jean started to shuffle through her pockets, pulling something out and waving it in the air.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"It was my Mood Displayer.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"strong~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~strong/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"strongSchool started today. Ugh.strong/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"strong•Q.O.C...strong/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"strong- Which two characters would have the ultimate showdown?strong/div 


	12. NEW CHAPTERS

Hello! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry, but this will not be an update, and i will no longer be updating here! BUT don't worry! I will be updating on my new account on Quotev! Please check out my stories there, and i will also be continuing this series on the quotev account. The stories will be updated, and also, modified to make just longer and more professional. Thank you and i love you all!

Quotev: Fxrnvndv


End file.
